Mientras dormías
by padfoot s black
Summary: Después de derrotar a Voldemort... Harry inconsciente y Hermione embarazada de él.... contiene un poco de lemmon....... Dejen sus reviews........ COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, una historia más de Hermione y Harry que hago en mis noches de imsomnio..jajajjaa... ya me conseguire algo para dormir... por mientras aca se los dejo...

Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos son propiedad de JK Rowling... contiene un poco de lemmon... asi que si no les gusta ese tipo de historia no la lean! si les gustan como a mi... pueden seguir..jeje

Dejen sus reviews

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba completamente dormida, soñando con el chico que la tenía loca. Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba en San Mungo, volteó la vista y vio sentados a sus padres.

-¿Mamá¿Papá¿Qué pasó?

-¡Hermione¡Al fin haz despertado! No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos –dijo su madre abrazándola.

-Pueden decirme ¿qué pasó?

-Realmente no lo entendemos muy bien hija. Pero la directora McGonagall dijo que en cuanto despertaras ella vendría a explicártelo todo –dijo su padre.

-¿Podrían llamarla? No entiendo nada.

-Claro que sí linda. En seguida volvemos.

Vio a sus padres salir de la habitación y miró al techo tratando de recordar. Lo último que recordaba era estar frente a frente con Voldemort. Sus dos mejores amigos estaban a su lado, pero no recordaba nada más.

-Me da mucho gusto verla consciente señorita Granger –dijo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?

-Una semana.

-¿Tanto¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno, cuando los miembros de la Orden los encontramos los encontramos a los 3 inconscientes, al lado del cadáver de Voldemort.

-¿Así que está muerto?

-Sí, no sabemos bien como, pero Harry acabó con él.

-¿Y Harry y Ron cómo están?

-El señor Weasley ya está en su casa, sólo estuvo un día inconsciente. El señor Potter sigue inconsciente, no sabemos hasta cuando despierte, los medimagos tampoco lo saben. Pero no se preocupe usted y su bebé están bien.

Hermione palideció al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Mi bebé?

-Sí, tiene que reposar, pero no ha habido ningún daño.

-Pero ¿de qué habla?

-¿No sabía que estaba embarazada?

-¿Embarazada? No, no lo sabía.

-En realidad nadie lo sabía, todos estaban muy sorprendidos, en especial el señor Weasley.

-¿Ron? Pero ¿él porqué? El bebé no puede ser suyo.

-¿A no? Bueno, en realidad el no ha hablado al respecto ¿entonces de quien es?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban en el Valle de Godric, habían tenido un día agitado, ya que habían ido a destruir el sexto Horrocrux, ahora sólo les quedaba la serpiente.

-Bueno me voy a dormir –dijo Ron parándose de la silla.

-Buenas noches Ron –dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches –dijo Harry.

Ron salió de la cocina.

-¿Estás cansada? –dijo Harry

-Un poco, hace días que no duermo bien.

-Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo.

-¿Extrañas a Ginny?

-¿A Ginny? No, no es eso ¿Acaso tu no puedes dormir a causa de Ron?

-¡Claro que no! No sé porque insisten en que ocurre algo entre Ron y yo.

-¡Vamos Hermione! Es más que obvio.

-Claro que no Harry, yo no siento nada por él.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí¿por qué?

-Siempre pensé que lo querías.

-Pues no.

-¿Entonces a quién quieres?

La castaña enrojeció al escuchar esa pregunta.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Sé que te gusta alguien, he escuchado en sueños como dices te amo.

-Pues sí, me gusta alguien, pero es imposible.

-¿Imposible? Pues sólo que sea Malfoy, no veo porqué sea imposible.

-No, no es Malfoy. En todo caso si fuera él, tampoco será imposible. Ahora trabaja para la Orden Harry, tienes que perdonarlo.

-¿Entonces es él?

-¡Claro que no!

-Bueno ¿entonces porqué es imposible?

-Porque él quiere a otra chica.

-No creo que nadie en el mundo prefiera a otra chica en vez de a ti.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Quién?

-Tú.

Hermione no supo como salió eso de su boca, volteó a ver a Harry que lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Yo? Yo nunca preferiría a otra chica.

-¿A no¿Y qué me dices de Ginny?

-¿Qué con ella? Ella y yo terminamos.

-Sí, pero aún la amas, sólo que querías protegerla.

-Yo no la amo, quería protegerla claro, pero no sólo por eso terminé con ella. Yo no siento nada por ella, me di cuenta después de que empezamos a andar.

-¿Entonces no la amas?

-No, realmente quiero a alguien más.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Te quiero tanto como tu a mí.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo te quería?

-Tú, lo acabas de decir, que la preferiría a ella. Pero no es así Herms. Tú bien sabes lo que siento por ti.

-Harry, yo…

No pudo acabar la frase porque fue interrumpida con un tierno beso. Ella respondió al beso, el cual fue subiendo de tono. Sintió la lengua de Harry en su boca. Se levantó, para que Harry ya no estuviera agachado. Por fin ella rompió la conexión.

-Te amo Harry.

-Yo también Herms, voy a hacer todo por protegerte.

-Harry, sé que esto sonará raro en mí, pero los dos sabemos que es muy probable que alguno de los dos, sino es que los dos terminemos muertos.

-Lo sé.

-Por eso quiero que me hagas tuya.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente.

Harry la besó nuevamente, la tomó de la cintura y la llevó hasta la habitación de la chica, ya que él compartía la habitación con Ron. Se sentó al borde de la cama.

La chica se acercó y se sentó en sus piernas, lo empezó a besar. Poco a poco Harry se acostó en la cama, con la chica aún sobre él.

Seguían sin despegar sus bocas. Poco a poco Hermione le desabrochó la camisa.

Comenzó a besar su pecho y su abdomen. Se levantó y le quitó por completo la camisa. Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello y veía como la chica hacía la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados para facilitárselo.

Sus manos viajaban por su espalda, subió su blusa, hasta quitársela. Vio a la chica cubierta sólo por un sujetador, sus pechos eran redondos, un poco grandes y hermosos. Temblando tocó uno de ellos, lo apretó mientras la chica atacaba su cuello. Pronto decidió que el sujetador le estorbaba y con un solo movimiento se lo quitó.

Se separó un poco para observarla.

-Hermione, eres hermosa.

La chica sólo le sonrió.

El chico besó uno de los senos de Hermione, mientras ella se acostaba. Comenzó a chupar sus pezones y a absorberlos, mientras Hermione se aferraba al cabello del chico y se mordía el labio. Sintió como mordisqueaba su pezón y ahogó un grito.

Después bajó a su cintura y también mordió un poco, mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas en su trasero, el cual apretaba.

Hermione, se colocó encima de él y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón desesperadamente. Se lo quitó con un poco de ayuda por parte de Harry para dejar al chico en unos apretados boxers negros, de donde sobresalía su miembro erecto.

Harry comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de la chica, se lo quitó y pudo ver a la chica en una pequeña tanga blanca. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a besar a la chica que estaba en la misma posición, mientras apretaba sus nalgas al descubierto, pronto su mano se empeñó en quitarle la pequeña tanga, para dejarla completamente desnuda.

La chica decidió hacer lo mismo. Acostó a Harry en la cama y lentamente le fue bajando los boxers, hasta que quedó completamente desnudo dejando ver una gran erección.

La chica se estremeció. Harry se levantó y comenzó a acariciar los pocos vellos que se encontraban sobre la vagina de la chica. La chica se estremecía y su respiración era agitada.

Harry comenzó a besar la vagina de la chica y a pasar su lengua, introduciéndola lentamente, sintió como esta se humedeció.

Se tiró a un lado esperando recibir el mismo trato.

La chica tímidamente tomó el miembro del chico y comenzó a frotarlo, Harry jadeaba, poco a poco besó los testículos del chico y después el miembro, mientras Harry ya no podía ahogar los gemidos.

Se levantó y acostó a Hermione en la cama, se colocó las piernas de la chica alrededor de su cadera y lentamente la penetró.

Vio un gesto de dolor en la cara de Hermione. Harry se detuvo.

-Sigue –dijo la chica difícilmente.

Harry logró introducir todo el miembro y escuchó un gemido de Hermione, que hizo un movimiento de cadera que hizo gemir al muchacho.

Comenzó a sacar y a meter su miembro en la chica, mientras esta gemia y le pedía más, Harry por su parte también gemía.

Los dos sudaban, respiraban agitadamente y gritaban los nombres de su compañero entre gemidos.

Hermione sintió como Harry se corría dentro de ella, sintió un calor por todo su cuerpo, que la hizo gritar.

Poco a poco el ritmo fue bajando, hasta que Harry salió de ella.

Se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó, la chica se recostó en su pecho. Se besaron. Después de un rato se quedaron dormidos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

-Es de Harry.

-¿Qué¿Y alguien lo sabe?

-No, sólo él y yo, bueno talvez Ron lo sospeche.

-Bueno, iré a hablar con sus padres para…

-No profesora, por favor no se lo diga a nadie, ya lo diré yo a su debido tiempo.

-Esta bien señorita Granger.

Ese mismo día dieron a Hermione de alta, cuando salió de su habitación todos los Weasley, sus papás y los miembros de la Orden estaban ahí. Los saludó a todos.

-¡Estamos muy feliz de que estés bien Hermione! –dijo la señora Weasley.

-Gracias, yo también me alegró de verlos a todos, aunque me gustaría ver a Harry.

-Lo siento, pero la hora de visitas acabó, lo podrás ver mañana –dijo Ginny.

Se quedaron ahí un rato platicando, esperando alguna noticia de Harry, cuando Ron se acercó a ella.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Si, claro.

-Ven, no quiero que nadie nos escuche.

Hermione se levantó.

-Mamá, vamos por un café, no nos tardamos.

-Esta bien Ron.

Lo siguió hasta una cafetería, Ron pidió dos cafés y se sentaron en una mesa.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que estás embarazada, bueno en realidad todos lo saben, sólo que nadie ha comentado nada. ¿De quién es ese bebé Herms?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Bueno, eres mi amiga, además tú sabes bien lo que yo siento por ti –dicho esto se sonrojó un poco.

-Mira Ron, yo también te quiero como amigo, pero nunca he sentido nada más por ti, no te debo nada.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada, sólo quiero saber quién es el padre.

-¿No te lo imaginas?

-No.

-Es Harry.

-¿Qué¿Estás segura?

-Claro, sólo con él he tenido relaciones.

-Pero ¿y Ginny?

-¿Qué con Ginny?

-Ella y Harry, eran novios y se quieren.

-Harry y Ginny terminaron, además Harry ya no la quiere.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? El terminó con ella para protegerla.

-Lo sé porque él me lo dijo y tienes razón, quería protegerla, pero además ya no la ama.

-Hermione, seguramente cuando Harry despierte el y Ginny volverán a estar juntos. Nadie tiene que saber que él es el padre. Yo puedo hacerme cargo, decir que es mío.

-No Ron, es más creo que es mejor que aclare esto con todos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, vamos.

-Casi no se tardaron –dijo la señora Weasley- bueno chicos ya es hora de irnos.

-Esperen –dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa querida?

-Tengo que hablar con todos ustedes, tomen asiento, prometo no tardarme.

-Está bien –dijo la señora Weasley creyendo por donde iba la cosa.

-Sé que todos saben que estoy embarazada.

-Sí y no te preocupes, me encantará tener un nieto –dijo la señora Weasley.

-No, no es eso señora Weasley, sólo creo que tengo que aclararles quién es le padre de mi hijo. Supongo que se lo habrán preguntado desde que se enteraron.

-¿Acaso no eres tú Ron? Pero tu dijiste que…

-No, no es Ron. Es Harry.

-¿Qué? –esta vez fue Ginny la que habló- eso no es cierto Hermione.

-Lo siento, pero así es. Yo amo a Harry y estoy segura que él siente lo mismo por mí.

-Harry me ama a mí.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero él no te ama.

-El hecho de que se haya acostado contigo una vez, no quiere decir que te ame.

-Para tu información no fue sólo una vez.

-No me interesa saber tu vida sexual.

-Niñas cálmense –dijo la señora Weasley- chicos ahora si vamonos, creo que ya todo está aclarado.

Salieron sin despedirse.

-Bueno Herms, vamos a la casa –dijo su madre abrazándola.

Hasta aqui el capitulo 1... no creo tardar mucho en pocer el siguiente... dejen comentarios y sugerencias...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Se fueron a la casa en silencio, cuando llegaron Hermione se dio un baño y se fue a su habitación, realmente no tenía sueño y tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. En las últimas horas se había enterado que su vida cambiaría totalmente.

Pensaba en su pelea con Ginny, en la seriedad que tenía Ron y en Harry. Todos pensaban que él aún quería a Ginny, le daba un poco de miedo pensar en como reaccionaría Harry con la noticia, ni siquiera estaba segura cuando despertaría.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y bajó a desayunar, estaba un poco mareada. Cuando llegó a la cocina sus padres estaban ahí sentados desayunando.

-¿Te preparo algo hija?

-No mamá, tengo un poco de asco.

-Sí claro es normal. Hermione, creo que nos debes a tu padre y a mí una explicación.

-¿Una explicación?

-Hija, eres muy chica para estar embarazada.

-Lo sé.

-No puedo creer que ese tipo se haya aprovechado de ti.

-Papá los dos lo queríamos, Harry siempre me respetó y no hizo nada que yo no quisiera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? Me casaré con Harry, tendré a mi bebé.

-¿Te casarás? Tienes 17 años.

-No soy una niña, además yo lo amo, no veo razón para esperar.

-Herms, no sabemos si él despertará.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Los sanadores dicen que su estado es crítico, dicen que es igual de probable que muera o que viva.

-¿Qué?

-En ese caso, no querrás ser una madre soltera, supongo que lo mejor sería darlo en adopción, así podrás continuar tus estudios y podrás tener una vida normal.

-No mamá, no voy a darle a mi hijo a unos desconocidos.

-Piénsalo.

-¿A qué hora vamos a ir a San Mungo?

-Nosotros no iremos, hemos faltado muchos días al trabajo, si quieres aparécete allá.

-Está bien, voy a bañarme para irme.

-Primero come algo.

Después de comerse la mitad de una tostada se fue a bañar y se fue a San Mungo, en la sala de espera del piso de Harry estaban Ron y Ginny.

-Hola –dijo tímidamente.

Ginny no la volteó a ver y Ron respondió un "Hola" muy serio. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿No lo podemos ver?

-La hora de visitas es en una hora –dijo sin despegar los ojos de una revista que leía.

-¿Ron estás bien?

-No Hermione, no estoy bien –dijo cerrando la revista y volteándola a ver.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? Hace un año me armabas escenas de celos cuando salía con Lavender, este año me la pasé protegiéndote del peligro, teníamos peleas, pero eran menos, además siempre eras muy atenta conmigo ¿Qué crees que pensaba yo? ¡Que me amabas tanto como yo a ti! Y en la misma casa donde yo estaba tú y Harry se acostaban a mis espaldas. No sólo eso, Harry siempre le dijo a Ginny que la amaba, le dijo que terminaba con ella para protegerla. Nos engañaron a los dos.

-Ron, yo nunca te di falsas esperanzas, jamás pensé que el hecho de que pelearamos para ti significara que te amaba.

-¿Y cuando empecé con Lavender? ¿Recuerdas los malditos canarios?

-Ron, eso fue porque cambiaste mucho con nosotros, porque ese día que llegaste a la sala común te saludé y ni siquiera me volteaste a ver, además tu sabías que yo odiaba a Lavender, simplemente me molestó, es todo.

-No me interesa escuchar tus excusas.

-Entonces no preguntes ¿y tú Ginebra no tienes nada que decirme?

-No, realmente me das un poco de lástima, que por el hecho de que alguien se haya acostado contigo por puro placer pienses que te ama.

-Pensé que eran mis amigos, en este momento los necesito más que nunca.

-Yo también pensé que eras mi amiga Hermione. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no eres más que una maldita puta que te acuestas con el que sea sin importarte el herir a una "amiga".

Al escuchar eso Hermione se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería y en el camino se encontró con George.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué tienes? –le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

Hermione sólo lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Es por lo de tu embarazo?

-No es eso, debería ser un momento feliz. Pero Harry está muy grave, Ron y Ginny están enojados, mis padres no están de acuerdo. Me siento sola.

-No te preocupes por los tarados de mis hermanos, ya se les pasará. tus padres simplemente necesitan tiempo para aceptarlo y Harry se pondrá mejor, ya verás.

-Eso espero.

-Ven, vamos a la cafetería, aún falta más de media hora para que puedas entrar.

Pidieron dos cafés, unas galletas y se sentaron.

-¿Y Fred? –dijo Hermione más tranquila.

-Está en la tienda, nos turnamos un día y un día para venir, aunque ayer como ya era noche estábamos los dos. La verdad fue muy feo lo que pasó ayer. Primero me sorprendí cuando te fuiste con Ron, pensé que iban a hablar al respecto. Luego cuando supe que era Harry hasta sentí pena por Ron, pero cuando Ginny empezó a hacer su escena me avergoncé de ser un Weasley.

-¿Y comentó algo en su casa?

-No sé, nosotros nos fuimos al departamento de la tienda, pero creo que sí estaba alterada.

-Lo sé, talvez hice las cosas mal, debí dejar que Harry aclarara las cosas con Ginny, pero pensé que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo, que alguno de los 2 moriríamos. Al parecer no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

-No digas eso Herms, Harry va a estar bien.

-Eso espero ¿Y tú que me cuentas? No he sabido nada de ti desde que nos fuimos a buscar los Horrocruxes.

-Bueno, pues en ese tiempo seguimos con la Orden y con la tienda, que cada vez tiene más éxito. Tuvimos que cambiarnos de local en el callejón Diagon y ya tenemos el de Hogsmeade. Además ahora estamos viendo para exportar productos a otros países.

-¡Wow! ¿Quién iba a decir que los gemelitos Weasley iban a tener tanto éxito? ¿Y en tu vida amorosa?

-Fred anda con Angelina, hasta habían pensado en casarse, pero ahora que las cosas están más tranquilas piensan esperar. Y bueno con respecto a mí, como nunca me hiciste caso –dijo en tono de burla- ando con Katie.

-¡Vaya! Que bien, ella es muy linda, creo que hasta demasiado para ti.

-¡Jajaja! No te pongas celosa Herms, que tengo para todas.

-No, mis gustos son mejores.

-¡Ah claro! Olvidaba que no salías con pelirrojos.

-Exactamente, talvez se lo deberías aclarar a Ron.

-Ya se le pasará, tampoco creas que eres inolvidable, seguramente ya se conseguirá algo.

-¡Claro que soy inolvidable!

-Ya quisieras… bueno vámonos, ya faltan 15 para las 9.

Regresaron a la sala de espera, donde seguían Ron y Ginny.

-¿Qué haces con esa George? ¿Ya también te acostaste con él Granger? No dejas que se te escape ninguno ¿verdad?

-¡Mira Ginebra! Te voy a pedir de favor que en mi presencia ni se te ocurra insultar a Hermione, porque soy muy capaz de olvidar que eres una niña.

-¡No me grites! Voy un rato a la cafetería ¿vienes Ron?

-Sí, claro.

-A ver si cuando regresamos ya no hay personas desagradables.

Desaparecieron en la esquina.

-Gracias George, pero yo no te quiero causar problemas con tu familia.

-Herms, yo quiero mucho a mis hermanos, pero no por eso voy a dejar que se porten como unos idiotas. Ya son las nueve, sólo ve con ese sanador y dile que vienes a ver a Harry.

-Hola buenos días, vengo a ver al señor Harry Potter. Sí claro ¿me puede dar su nombre?

-Hermione Granger.

-Sí, está en la lista. Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que sea usted, ¿puede pasar su dedo por ahí?

Hermione pasó el dedo por una pequeña pantalla y en seguida apareció su foto en ella.

-Puede pasar señorita Granger.

-Gracias.

Entró al cuarto. Era un cuarto privado, muy grande. Había varios regalos en la mesa de noche, un sillón, un baño y la cama.

Harry estaba conectado a muchos aparatos con diferentes tipos de pociones que según lo que le habían dicho era lo que lo mantenían con vida. Tenía muchos cortes por todo el cuerpo y su cicatriz brillaba demasiado. Estaba más pálido y delgado que nunca, seguramente por haber pasado una semana en cama, tal como ella.

Se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano del chico que estaba fría.

-Hola Harry, me siento un poco tonta hablándole a alguien que no me puede escuchar, pero me siento muy sola. Te necesito. Ayer desperté y desde entonces me he sentido muy mal. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Harry. Me siento muy feliz por eso, pero a la vez muy sola, al parecer nadie se tomó muy bien la noticia. Te amo Harry, pero nadie lo entiende.

La chica se sentó en el sillón sin soltar su mano y comenzó a llorar con la frente apoyada en la cama. Pasó ahí alrededor de una hora platicando con un Harry inconsciente y llorando. Tocaron la puerta.

-Disculpe señorita, pero tiene que salir, no puede estar aquí tanto tiempo por órdenes del Ministerio.

-Sí en un momento salgo.

El sanador salió.

-Bueno amor, ya me voy, pero al rato vengo a verte.

Le dio un beso en los fríos labios y salió de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Salió y en la sala de espera seguían George, Ron y Ginny. En cuanto la vieron salir Ginny se levantó del sillón y se metió en la habitación. Hermione se sentó al lado de George quien la abrazó, la chica empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila Herms, ya verás que estará bien.

-Fue horrible George, verlo ahí, tan pálido, flaco, débil.

-Yo sé Herms, pero tenemos que ser fuertes. Será mejor que vayas a tu casa a descansar, seguramente al rato llegará más gente y no lo podrás ver, regresa cuando hayas comido.

-No quiero ir a mi casa, ni ver a mis papás.

-Vamos a mi departamento, ahí podrás dormir mientras Fred y yo estamos abajo en la tienda.

-Está bien ¿Pero no entrarás a ver a Harry?

-Cuando regreses entro yo.

Se levantaron y desaparecieron.

Llegaron al callejón Diagon, que estaba repleto de gente, que por primera vez en muchos años se veía feliz.

Caminaron hacia la tienda de los gemelos, que era mucho más grande que la anterior. Estaba llena de niños comprando.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Fred al verla

-Hola Fred.

Corrió y la abrazó.

-Me da mucho gusto verte, realmente estoy muy apenado por lo que pasó ayer.

-No te preocupes Fred, no fue tu culpa.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Vino a descansar un poco, no quería ir a su casa y le dije que podía descansar en el departamento y al rato comer algo –dijo George.

-¡Claro! Tienes que descansar, ese bebé tiene que nacer muy sano –dijo tocándole el vientre.

-Ven, te acompañamos arriba.

Subieron al departamento de los gemelos. Era muy espacioso y un poco desordenado, tenían algunas cajas de mercancía en la sala y en la cocina montones de platos sucios.

-Si quieres algo de comer, tómalo y si quieres dormir puedes usar el cuarto que quieras –dijo Fred cuando estuvieron en la sala- vendremos a verte por si se te ofrece algo y no dudes en pedir nada.

-Gracias chicos, no se preocupen estaré bien, creo que me hace falta estar sola.

-Bueno al rato venimos –dijo George y con esto ambos salieron del departamento.

Hermione sacó de su bolso un libro, se acomodó en un sillón y se puso a leer, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormida.

-¿Hermione? ¿Quieres comer algo?

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con Fred.

-¿Qué hora es? –dijo sentándose.

-Las 3, pero no irás a San Mungo si no comes algo primero.

-No tengo mucha hambre.

-No me importa si no tienes hambre, ¿qué quieres de comer?

Comieron rápidamente y regresó al hospital con George. Ron y Ginny ya no estaban, pero sí estaban la señora Weasley, la profesora McGonagall y Tonks.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Tonos que no la había visto- ¡Que alegría verte despierta!

-Hola Tonos ¿cómo estás?

-Todo bien, supongo que no te han dicho que Remus y yo nos casaremos.

-No, no me habían dicho.

-Sí, esperaremos a que Harry esté bien, claro.

-Me da gusto por ti. ¿Puedo ver a Harry o hay alguien adentro?

-Remus está ahí, dijo que tenía muchas ganas de platicar contigo, ya que ayer no hubo mucha oportunidad –dijo la señora Weasley.

-Señora Weasley, quiero pedirle una disculpa por lo que pasó ayer.

-No tienes porque disculparte Hermione, el problema es de ustedes, yo prefiero mantenerme al margen de la situación.

-¿Y cómo va la Orden? ¿Han atrapado más mortífagos?

-Bueno, ya cayeron varios, realmente no quedan muchos libres –dijo Tonks- por cierto, no sé si sabes, pero encontraron el cadáver del hijo de Malfoy.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, lo que supimos fue que el señor Malfoy se negó a seguir las órdenes de Voldemort y se separó de los Mortífagos, se escondió en Holanda, pero lo encontraron dos semanas después y lo mataron.

-No puede ser. Nunca creí que fuera a desobedecer a Voldemort.

-Lo sé, realmente el nunca hizo nada, bueno a excepción de planear todo lo de Albus –dijo la Profesora McGonagall con un tono triste- pero no puedes hacerle eso a Voldemort, debió saberlo antes.

-Bueno, nunca fue muy brillante –dijo Hermione.

Después de 15 minutos salió Lupin de la habitación muy serio y triste.

-Hola Hermione, me da gusto verte.

-A mi también profesor.

-Bueno Hermione, sé que estás esperando, pero entraré a ver al señor Potter, ya que tengo que regresar a Hogwarts –dijo la profesora McGonagall y entró al cuarto de Harry.

-Sé que estás triste Herms, no tienes idea como estoy yo, pero tenemos que ser fuertes, tenemos que tener fe.

-Lo sé profesor. Sé que debe ser difícil para usted. Quiere a Harry como a un hijo.

-Sí, así es, además no soportaría que le pasara nada, el tenerlo me recuerda a mis amigos. Pero en el fondo sé que James y Sirius lo están cuidando y que no van a permitir que le pase nada malo. Pero bueno, cambiando un poco el tema ¿cómo va el embarazo?

-Eee… bien, supongo.

-Tienes que ir a ver a un especialista, te revisaron mientras estabas inconsciente para conocer el estado del bebé, pero aún no sabemos si será niño o niña. ¿No quieres saberlo?

-Sí, pero me gustaría esperar a que despertara Harry, para que lo descubriéramos juntos, aunque supongo que si en un mes no despierta tendré que ir sola.

-No te preocupes, en todo caso estaremos contigo.

-Gracias.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que ver algunas cosas de la Orden, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirla.

-Muchas gracias profesor.

Más tarde volvió a entrar a la habitación de Harry, donde lloró un rato, mientras platicaba con el, aunque sabía que no la escuchaba, pues los sanadores se lo habían dicho, al menos en él encontraba el consuelo que necesitaba y que los demás no le podían dar.

Cuando salió de ahí sus papás la esperaban y regresó a la casa con ellos, se durmió casi al llegar para evitar tener otra conversación con sus padres acerca de su futuro, realmente a ella no le interesaba tanto el embarazo ni que iban a hacer, lo único que le interesaba era que Harry estuviera bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Había pasado un mes desde que Hermione despertó, Harry seguía inconsciente y Hermione lo iba a ver diario. Las clases en Hogwarts habían comenzado, por lo que la profesora McGonagall ya no iba tan seguido y Ginny ya no tenía oportunidad de ir.

Cada vez que se cruzaba con Hermione la ignoraba, lo cual no molestaba a Hermione, ya que prefería la indiferencia a la lluvia de insultos que recibió la primera noche.

Ron por su parte había empezado en la escuela de Aurores, por lo que iba 2 o 3 veces por semana. Hermione quería entrar a la escuela de sanadores, pero decidió esperar un año antes de entrar, para tener a su hijo tranquila y poder seguir estando con Harry.

Los gemelos, Lupin y Tonks apoyaban mucho a Hermione, la acompañaban mientras estaba en el Hospital y trataban de que no estuviera sola.

Pero esa mañana era el día en que Hermione sabría el sexo del bebé, había decidido esperar a que Harry despertara, pero le preocupaba la salud de su bebé y quería que la revisaran, adempas la curiosidad por saber si tendría un hijo o una hija era demasiado grande y Tonks le había dicho que no había razón para esperar, que a Harry le alegraría saberlo enseguida.

Llegó a San Mungo muy temprano como siempre y se encontró con Tonks en la sala de espera de Harry, tenía la cita a las 9 y faltaba poco para esa hora, bajó con Tonks al piso de maternidad y entró al consultorio de su sanadora.

-Hola Hermione, pasa. Ponte esa bata, enseguida te reviso.

-¿Herms quieres que me quede contigo? –le dijo Tonks antes de entrar.

-Sí Tonks, la verdad me da un poco de miedo.

Salió del vestidor con la bata puesta y se recostó. La sanadora tomó su varita y la dirigió al vientre de Hermione.

-¡Ultramere! –gritó y por encima de Hermione salió una imagen del bebé- como puedes ver aún no está completamente desarrollado, tienes 13 semanas, pero tu bebé está en excelentes condiciones. Escucha su latido, es completamente normal ¿Ves como se formaron ya los brazos y las piernas? Y sus ojos ya están formados. Ahorita mide como 10 centímetros y pesa unos 20 gramos, lo cual es normal. Mira, ya mueve sus extremidades y bueno, como te dije ya se puede saber el sexo, pues ya tienes 3 meses ¿Quiéres saberlo?

Hermione miró nerviosa a la sanadora y a Tonks, claro que quería saberlo, pero le dolía que Harry no estuviera ahí sosteniendo su mano.

-Sí, quiero saberlo.

La doctora movió un poco la varita del lugar donde la tenía para mostrarle sus manos.

-Bueno ahora lo sabremos ¿preparada?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Es un niño.

Hermione comenzó a llorar de emoción, se vistió y salió del consultorio.

-Bueno Hermione, me tengo que ir –dijo Tonks- no se si pueda venir al rato, tengo mucho trabajo.

-No te preocupes Tonks, estaré bien.

Hermione subió al piso en el que estaba Harry y no encontró a nadie en la sala de espera, por lo que fue a registrarse y entró con Harry.

-Hola amor, ya extrañaba verte, ayer no pude venir en la tarde, me sentía mal, mareada y todo eso. Hoy fui a ver a una sanadora y me dijo que tendremos un niño, no sabes lo feliz que estoy…

Así pasó el resto de la mañana, en la habitación hablando con un Harry inconsciente. Al salir se encontró con un rostro al que hacía 3 años que no veía.

-¿Víktor?

-¡Hola Herr-mío-ne!

Se abrazaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, tenemos un parrtido esta semana, prregunté por ti en Hogwarrts y la dirrectora me dijo todo lo que pasó.

-¿Todo?

-Bueno sólo me dijo que Harry estaba inconsciente, lo cual todo el mundo mágico sabe y me dijo que te podía encontrrarr aquí.

-Que bueno que has venido a verme

-Bueno, sabes que te quierro mucho ¿Perro qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarrías estudiando.

-Bueno, es que este año no voy a estudiar.

-¿Qué¿Perro porrqué?

-Es una historia algo larga.

-Tengo todo el día, no tengo entrenamiento hoy ¿Te invito a comerr?

Fueron a comer a un restaurant muggle que estaba a unas cuadras de San Mungo, Hermione le contó la historia a Krum.

-Vaya, no puedo crreerrlo.

-Lo sé, imagínate como estaba yo cuando me dijeron que mi bebé estaba bien.

-Me imagino, perro ¿y tu amigo ese, el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué con él?

-Siemprre pensé que estabas enamorrada de él o algo así.

-No Víktor.

-Perro, recuerrdo el día en que te pedí que fuerras mi novia, me dijiste que no podías, y cuando te prregunté porrque me dijiste que erra porque amabas a alguien más. Además que Ron no te lo perrdonarría.

-Sí, yo hablaba de que amaba a Harry, pero también sabía que Ron no me lo perdonaría.

-Perro ¿él porrqué?

-Bueno, decía que fraternizaba con el enemigo.

-Yo crreo que él está enamorrado de ti. Y no lo culpo, te has convertido en una joven herrmosa.

-Gracias Viktor –dijo Hermione sonrojándose- no sé si esté enamorado de mí, pero en todo caso yo amo a Harry. ¿Y tú cómo vas en la cuestión amorosa?

-Bueno, he tenido algunas novias, nada serrio.

-Que mal, seguro encontrarás a alguien.

-Clarro, aunque es difícil. Cuando alguien se me acerrca es sólo porrque soy famoso, no les interresa saber nada de mí, sólo me ven como el famoso Viktor Krum, jugadorr de Quidditch.

-Es porque no te conocen Viktor, eres una muy buena persona y un excelente amigo.

-Grracias Herrms. Bueno crreo que me tengo que irr, te acompaño a San Mungo.

Caminaron hasta San Mungo y ahí estaban los gemelos.

-Bueno, esperro que puedan irr al parrtido, sé que estás prreocupada porr Harry, perro te harrá bien distrraerrte. Te dejarré 8 entrradas, no me dierron más.

-Gracias, ahí nos vemos.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y se fue.

-Bueno, Hermione, no sé que planes tengas para esos boletos, pero no creas que Fred y yo no vamos a ir para vigilar que te portes bien –dijo George.

-Claro que los invitaré, pero no para que me cuiden, yo siempre me porto bien.

-Sí, pero no sabemos cuales son las intenciones de Krum.

-Viktor es mi amigo y no tiene malas intenciones.

-Bueno, por si las dudas.

Llegó el día del partido, Hermione decidió invitar a George, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, sus papás y al señor Weasley. Estaban en una tribuna privada, donde tenían una vista perfecta del campo.

El comentarista era Lee Jordan quien había conseguido un trabajo en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos.

Era un partido amistoso entre Bulgaria e Inglaterra.

El partido comenzó, Lee Jordan narraba muy bien, aunque en momentos hacía comentarios a favor de Inglaterra, tal como lo hacía con Gryffindor en los partidos de éste.

El puntaje iba 70-10 a favor de Bulgaria.

-¡Ahh!

-¿Hermione estás bien? –dijo George quien fue el único que escuchó el grito.

Hermione se sentó y comenzó a tocarse el vientre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me duele mucho George.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí, pero tenemos que caminar o algo, porque aquí no nos podemos desaparecer.

-Lo que sea, pero por favor vámonos.

Todos los de la tribuna se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Hermione, Lupin la tomó en brazos y bajaron, salieron del estadio para poder desaparecerse y se aparecieron en San Mungo. La sanadora que atendía a Hermione la recibió. Entraron la señora Granger y Hermione. Cuando Hermione se puso la bata se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Estoy sangrando!

-¿Qué? –la sanadora de inmediato la acostó, pidió una camilla y la internaron. Le dieron una poción para dormirla y ya no supo nada más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o

Acá les dejo el capítulo 4, sé que es corto, pero no quería tardarme tanto como la última vez... además quería dejarlos un poco en suspenso, espero que haya funcionado... bueno pues GRACIAS A TODOS por los Reviews, me animan a seguirle con la historia.. si siguen así nunca se acabara... jeje... uuu pobre Harry lo tengo muy abandonado... ya lo voy a incluir mas..


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Despertó unas horas después, su mamá estaba sentada al lado suyo.

-¿Mamá qué pasó¿Está bien mi bebé?

-Déjame hablarle a la sanadora Herms, ella te explicará.

Momentos después entró la sanadora.

-¿Cómo está mi bebé?

-Mira Hermione, voy a ser muy sincera contigo. Tuviste una amenaza de aborto, pudimos controlar la situación, pero estás muy delicada. Tú y tu bebé corren riesgos.

-¿Pero porqué pasó eso?

-Verás, creo que se debe a la cantidad de preocupaciones que tienes, además que los embarazos en adolescentes siempre son riesgosos. Debes cuidarte de todo eso y estar tranquila, por mientras te voy a pedir que no salgas de tu cama en 1 mes. Sólo para lo indispensable como ir al baño.

-¿Un mes? Pero no puedo estar en cama, Harry me necesita.

-Lo sé Hermione, pero entiende que por Harry no puedes hacer nada y por tu bebé, sí. Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo y por ahora te digo un mes, pero si cuando pase el mes te reviso y no veo mejorías podría ser más tiempo. Mañana te podrás ir a tu casa, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a guardar reposo absoluto.

-Se lo prometo.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que ir a ver a otra paciente. En un rato vengo a ver como estás y mañana te doy de alta.

La sanadora salió de la habitación y Hermione comenzó a llorar.

-Hija, no llores –dijo su madre abrazándola- recuerda lo que dijo la doctora (n/a ya se que es sanadora pero la señora Granger es muggle), no le hace bien a tu bebé.

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo. No sólo puedo perder a Harry, ahora también a mi bebé.

-Si sigues las instrucciones de la doctora, no tiene porque salir mal nada. Ahora te voy a dejar para que te duermas un rato ¿está bien?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y su mamá salió de la habitación.

Lloró un rato más hasta que poco a poco volvió a quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente salió del hospital y se fue a su casa, donde su mamá le había acomodado el cuarto de forma que no necesitara nada. Le llevó una tele, una computadora portátil, varios libros y le instalaron un timbre por si algo se le ofrecía (n/a claro que no se le iba a ofrecer nada, si para algo se inventó el Accio).

Hermione pasaba el día leyendo y de vez en cuando usaba la computadora o la televisión. Trataba de no estar deprimida para que su estado no le afectara al bebé, por lo que trataba de no pensar en Harry, aunque no muchas veces lo lograba.

Diario iba alguien a verla, ya fueran los gemelos Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, la profesora McGonagall o los señores Weasley. El señor Weasley estaba encantado cuando le enseñó la computadora. Pero cuando llevaba una semana y media recibió una visita que la sorprendió.

-Hermione, vienen a verte –dijo su mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Que pase!

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un muchacho nervioso que llevaba unas flores en la mano.

-¿Ron qué haces aquí?

-Hola Herms, vine a ver cómo estabas. Te traje esto.

-Gracias.

Ron se inclinó y la abrazó y después se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Herms, perdóname. No tienes idea de lo culpable que me siento de que te haya pasado esto. Debí de haberte apoyado y en vez de eso sólo te cause más problemas.

-No te preocupes Ron, no es tu culpa.

-De verdad perdóname. Tú y Harry son mis mejores amigos y voy a estar aquí para apoyarlos a los dos.

-Claro que te perdono Ron. Yo sé que no te es fácil tragarte tu orgullo y pedir una disculpa. Además, no te culpo por la manera en que reaccionaste. Sé que te mentimos los dos al no decirte lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

-Bueno ¿y cómo estás?

-Pues, no sé si he mejorado o no, pero no me levanto más que para bañarme e ir al baño, así que espero que todo esté mejor. No soportaría otro mes aquí.

-Vas a ver que estarás mejor.

-Eso espero ¿y tú cómo estás¿Qué ha pasado con tu vida en este mes y medio?

-No mucho, la escuela es difícil, yo que pensaba que los profesores de Hogwarts eran exigentes. Y pues he estado ocupado ahí. He hecho algunos amigos nuevos.

-¡Que bueno que te vaya bien!

-Pues sí, aunque los extraño mucho. Y ya no puedo ir a ver a Harry tan seguido, pues en la escuela sólo nos dejan salir 3 veces a la semana.

Pasaron la tarde hablando, riéndose y recordando viejos tiempos, por primera vez desde que supo lo de Harry estuvo feliz y pudo olvidar por un rato los problemas. Se fue después de cenar y Hermione se quedó dormida casi inmediato.

Al día siguiente despertó, se metió a bañar, desayunó y se puso a leer como siempre. Alrededor de las 10 tocaron a su puerta.

-Hermione, vienen a verte –dijo su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Que pasen.

-¡Hola Hermione!

-¡Hola Tonks¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Te traigo una buena noticia.

-¿Qué? –dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama y dejando el libro en la mesita de noche.

-Bueno, no sé realmente que tan buena sea.

-Ya dime Tonks.

-¡Harry se movió!

-¿Qué?

-Bueno resulta que estaba Ginny con él y…

-¿Ginny?

-Sí, bueno hoy es domingo y le dieron permiso para ir. Bueno el punto es que estaba ella ahí y no se que le dijo que Harry movió la mano y abrió un poco la boca.

-¿Y qué dijeron los sanadores?

-Bueno, dijeron que era una buena señal y que podía estar respondiendo a ciertos estímulos.

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-Pues creelo, bueno me tengo que ir que sólo venía a contarte eso, que ya voy tarde al trabajo.

-Gracias por venir Tonks.

Tonks salió por la puerta y escuchó como tropezó abajo y cómo decía "lo siento, lo siento"

-No puedo creerlo –pensó Hermione- por fin Harry da señales de que está mejorando. Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí. Pero lo bueno esque responde a ciertos estímulos. ¡Momento¿Ciertos estímulos? Claro¡reacciona a la voz de Ginny¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Harry aún siente algo por ella y cuando despierte va a ser a ella a la que va a querer ver, pero claro cuando vea mi estado se va a sentir obligado a quedarse conmigo. Espera Hermione, no pienses eso. Harry te dijo que te amaba ¿no? No lo hubiera dicho si no fuera cierto, además te cuidaba y tuvieron sus encuentros casi todos los días a partir de la primera vez. ¿Pero y si Ginny tiene razón¿Y si todo lo hacía para acostarse conmigo¡No Harry no es así¿O si? Después de todo es hombre.

-¡Hermione! –su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si mamá?

-¿En qué pensabas que no me hacías caso? Voy a salir a comprar unas cosas, no me tardo más de 15 minutos ¿estarás bien?

-Sí no te preocupes.

La señora Granger cerró la puerta y Hermione tomó su libro para no pensar más en eso.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente para Hermione, los sanadores no vieron mejoría en Harry a pesar de lo ocurrido, pero para todos era una gran esperanza el hecho de saber que al menos había reaccionado. Ron iba a verla al menos 1 vez a la semana, aunque casi diario recibía alguna visita.

Por fin pasaron las 4 semanas en las que tenía que reposar, lo que significaba que Hermione había cumplido ya 18 semanas de embarazo. Su vientre empezaba a crecer.

Se despertó temprano y fue con su mamá a San Mungo, donde la sanadora ya la esperaba.

-Bueno Hermione, la verdad es que tu estado es mejor que el de hace un mes, aunque aún es muy delicado. Te podrás levantar de la cama, pero trata de cuidarte mucho, no puedes estar todo el día en la calle y trata de no tener preocupaciones, porque eso les afecta mucho a los dos. El bebé aún está muy pequeño. Aunque no en una forma preocupante.

-¿Eso quiere decir que al menos podré venir al hospital una vez al día?

-Claro, pero sólo una vez, lo demás trata de seguir descansando.

-Gracias, le aseguro que así lo haré.

Salieron del consultorio de la sanadora para ir a ver a Harry, al llegar el sanador les indicó que esperaran ya que había alguien adentro con el paciente. Esperaron 15 minutos hasta que salió Ginny de la habitación. Vio a Hermione de arriba abajo con un gesto de burla y se fue. Hermione entró a la habitación.

Harry estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez y mucho más pálido.

-Hola Harry, aquí estoy. Perdón por no haber venido, supongo que alguien te habrá contado el porqué. Me da mucho gusto que hayas dado señales de vida, aunque me hubiera gustado estar contigo, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que importa es que…

Se quedó callada al ver la mesita de noche de Harry. En el estaba una fotografía de Harry y Ginny en la que se abrazaban y reían. No podía creer que Ginny se había atrevido a hacer eso, le daba rabia pensar en todo lo que la pelirroja le había dicho, en las miradas que le dirigía, en haber estado con Harry justo en el momento en el que el muchacho se movió, en poner esa maldita foto en el cuarto de Harry, de SU Harry.

Metió la fotografía en su bolso.

-Ya me tengo que ir amor, pero mañana vengo a verte. Solo que ahora tengo que descansar, al menos eso dijo la sanadora y prefiero hacerle caso, este bebé y tu son lo más importante que hay en mi vida –besó sus labios y notó como el chico apretaba un poco los ojos -¿Harry¿Me estás escuchando?

Se volvió a sentar esperando ver alguna otra señal del chico, pero pensó que tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación, lo besó por segunda vez y salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo lo viste Herms?

-Bueno, creo que físicamente está un poco mal, pero supongo que es por todo el tiempo que lleva así. Pero, creí ver que apretó los ojos, no sé si fue mi imaginación, aunque pareció muy real.

-¿En qué momento fue eso? –esa vez no fue la señora Granger la que habló, sino cierta pelirroja que estaba entrando a la sala de espera.

-¿A ti que te importa en qué momento fue?

-Fue cuando lo besaste ¿cierto?

-No te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Claro que fue en ese momento –dijo caminando hacia ella- cuando movió la mano fue por eso –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo besaste?

-Tengo el mismo derecho a besarlo que tu, de hecho hasta más porque yo si fui su novia y soy la chica a la que él ama.

-Trágate tus palabras.

-Lo siento sangre sucia, pero sólo digo la verdad.

-Maldita pecosa, deja de meterte entre Harry y yo.

-¡Herms! Es mejor que nos vayamos, recuerda que debes de evitar este tipo de encuentros.

-Sí mejor vete Granger, no vaya a ser que le pase eso al maldito bastardo que llevas dentro.

-Retira lo dicho.

-¿Qué¿Bastardo? Sólo es la verdad, dudo que ese niño sea muy deseado, no se por ti, pero dudo que Harry tenga algún interés en ese niño.

Hermione se levantó y le pegó una cachetada a la menor de las Weasley, dejando su rostro tan rojo como su cabello y salió de la sala con su mamá atrás de ella.

-

**Bueno, traté de hacerlo más largo, pero la verdad me tarde.. lo siento! no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, pero bueno espero tener el siguiente mas rapido.. gracias a todos los que me dejan REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cáp. 6

Habían pasado los meses sin más altercados, Harry constantemente hacía distintos movimientos, pero los sanadores no daban por hecho que se estuviera mejorando.

Hermione trataba de descansar lo más que podía, pero también estaba al pendiente de Harry.

Así llegó el séptimo mes de embarazo de Hermione, su vientre estaba notablemente más crecido.

Había comprado ya la cuna y algunas cosas para el bebé.

Se encontraban a principios de Diciembre.

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de espera con Fred, esperando a que Ginny saliera para entrar a ver a Harry.

-Herms ¿ya pensaste en el nombre que le vas a poner? –le decía Fred.

-No, no tengo ni idea.

-Bueno, podrías considerar ponerle Fred.

-¿Tu crees? No ese nombre no me gusta, no conozco a ningún Fred que sea inteligente o apuesto al menos.

-Que graciosa, el hecho de que no hayas querido ser una Weasley, no quiere decir que seamos feos.

-Bueno, obviamente que no todos. Bill, Charlie y Ron son muy guapos.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una Ginny muy feliz que corrió hacia donde estaba un sanador.

-¡Despertó! –le dijo al sanador.

El sanador se levantó rápidamente y envió un par de mensajes a otros sanadores, por medio de patronus y entró en la habitación. Ginny iba atrás de él.

-No señorita, usted no puede pasar –le dijo cerrando la puerta.

-¿Harry despertó? –dijo Fred incrédulo a su hermana.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Eso no importa, ¡lo que importa es que reaccionó!

-Vamos Ginny dime que te dijo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

-Bueno Harry, creo que me tengo que ir. No quisiera, pero le prometí a la profesora McGonagall que no tardaría.

Se levantó y se acercó a él, le dio un beso en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Ginny? –escuchó la chica cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta y Harry la miraba confundido.

-¡Harry mi amor! –dijo acercándose a él- ¡Estás despierto!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Eso no importa amor, lo que importa es que estás bien y ahora tu y yo podremos estar juntos, sin importar lo que pase ¿Por qué tú aún me amas cierto?

-Ginny ¿qué hago aquí?

-Te lo explicaré en un momento, ahora voy por los sanadores.

Lo besó en los labios.

-Te amo Harry.

Harry no respondió, sólo sonrió. Estaba muy confundido, no sabía que hacía ahí, ni porque Ginny estaba con él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

-Nada, que qué hacía ahí y cosas así. Bueno, también me dijo que me amaba.

Hermione, quien había estado atenta a la plática se volteó al ver que Ginny la volteaba a ver al decir lo último ¿Harry le había dicho que la amaba?

En ese momento 4 sanadores entraron a la habitación de Harry. Fred les mandó una lechuza a sus padres, a George, a Lupin, a Tonks, a la Profesora McGonagall y a Ron, contándoles la noticia. Después de un rato llegaron Lupin, Tonks, la señora Weasley, George y la profesora McGonagall.

Después de una hora salió un sanador.

-Bueno, pues el señor Potter está bien. Ahora le estamos haciendo una serie de estudios. No podrán verlo el día de hoy, así que les recomiendo que vayan a sus casas y vengan mañana.

-Disculpe, pero creo que necesito verlo y explicarle todo lo que pasó –dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo siento profesora, pero es mejor no molestar ahora al chico y dejarlo descansar.

Dicho esto volvió a la habitación. Fred y George acompañaron a Hermione a una chimenea para que se fuera a su casa con polvos flu, ya que en su estado era más difícil desaparecer.

Hermione se metió a su cama y lloró un poco, no podía creer lo que Harry le había dicho a Ginny ¿Cómo iba a llegar en su estado a verlo? No lo obligaría a nada, no quería que estuviera con ella por compromiso. Decidió que no iría a la mañana siguiente, al menos hasta que Harry aclarara las cosas con Ginny.

Al día siguiente Hermione se quedó en cama, no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior. En primera porque la panza no la dejaba dormir y en segunda porque se había quedado pensando en Harry y en su reacción.

Pero Ginny sí fue a verlo, con permiso de la profesora McGonagall que decidió entrar después de Ginny, para que ella aclarara la situación de Hermione.

-Hola amor ¿cómo dormiste? –dijo Ginny saludándolo con un beso.

-Bien, supongo ¿Ahora si me vas a decir qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Bueno, pues derrotaste a Voldemort ¿no lo recuerdas? Llevas inconsciente más de 5 meses.

-¿5 meses? ¿Y cómo están Hermione y Ron?

-Ellos están bien, no te preocupes. Ahora tenemos que hablar de nosotros.

-¿De nosotros?

-Sí Harry, ahora que Voldemort no está, lo nuestro puede ser posible.

-Ginny, lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé Harry, pero recuerdo que terminamos porque no querías que Voldemort me hiciera nada, para protegerme. No veo la razón para no seguir donde lo dejamos.

-Ginny, entiéndeme, llevo 5 meses desconectado del mundo, yo no creo que sea lo más conveniente empezar una relación contigo ahora.

-¿Pero tú me amas verdad Harry?

-Te quiero mucho, eres una gran amiga.

-No te pregunté eso, te pregunté si me amas.

-Mira Ginny, lo nuestro fue hace ya más de un año. Claro que te amaba, pero se acabó ¿entiendes?

-No Harry, porque aunque haya sido hace tanto tiempo, yo te sigo amando igual.

-Ginny, lo siento.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Sabes quién fue la única persona que estuvo aquí? ¡Yo! Ni siquiera tu gran amiga Hermione venía a verte diario ¿y así es como me lo pagas? –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ginny, te lo agradezco, pero no puedo.

Ginny tomó su bolsa y salió de la habitación llorando, donde la Profesora MCGonagall la esperaba.

-¿Señorita Weasley, se encuentra bien?

Pero Ginny no le respondió pasó de largo hacia los baños.

La profesora McGonagll se extrañó del comportamiento de Ginny y entró a la habitación.

-Buenos días Potter.

-¡Profesora! No sabe el gusto que me da verla.

-A mi también me da gusto verte bien Harry –dijo con un abrazo, raro en ella que siempre era tan dura.

-¿Bueno qué pasó con Voldemort?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo Harry. Realmente nadie se explica cómo terminaste con él.

-Bueno, no lo hice yo sólo. Fue gracias a la ayuda de Ron y Hermione. Y claro la del profesor Dumbledore, que fue quien me dio la forma de derrotarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Voldemort tenía Horrocruxes.

-¿Qué? ¿Horrocruxes?

-Sí, siete para ser exacto.

-¿Y ustedes tres los destruyeron en sólo unas vacaciones?

-Bueno, algo así, aunque ya sólo quedaban cuatro. Pero sólo recuerdo que estaba enfrentándome con Voldemort. Me echó la maldición Cruciatas. Fue horrible, también se lo hizo a Hermione y a Ron. Fueron demasiadas las veces. Pensé que no se detendría hasta dejarnos como a los señores Longbottom.

-¿Y porqué no los mató?

-Bueno, Hermione perdió el conocimiento y Ron la tomó y se la llevó, mientras yo peleaba con Voldemort.

-¿Y cómo acabaste con él?

-Bueno, pues no lo sé. Me lanzó un Avada Kedabra, yo hice lo mismo. Tal como hace tres años nuestras varitas formaron una conexión. Demasiada gente salió de la varita. Pero al único al que reconocí fue a Snape.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Voldemort mató a Snape?

-Bueno, eso supongo. Y bueno la gente me empezó a hablar como la última vez. Pero esta vez no había forma de escapar. Lo que hice fue romper la conexión, los fantasmas me sirvieron de escudo y en cuanto se quitaron lancé una vez más la maldición. Escuché como Voldemort gritaba, pero yo corrí hasta donde estaban Hermione y Ron, pero no recuerdo haber llegado, perdí el conocimiento.

-Sí, te encontramos cerca de donde ellos estaban. Pero bueno Harry, lo peor ha pasado.

-Profesora, ¿me puede decir cómo están Ron y Hermione? Ginny me dijo que casi no venían. Supongo que la escuela los tiene ocupados.

-Bueno, el señor Weasley entró a la escuela de Aurores, pero viene a verte al menos una vez a la semana. La señorita Granger por otro lado viene a verte diario.

-¿Porqué? ¿Y la escuela?

-La señorita Granger no está estudiando Harry. Bueno de hecho hubo un mes que no vino a verte, porque estuvo algo delicada de salud, pero en cuanto le dieron permiso vino a verte y lo ha seguido haciendo.

-¿Porqué no está estudiando?

-Harry, no se si sea la persona indicada para decírtelo.

-¿Decirme qué?

-¿Está bien Hermione?

-Sí no te preocupes.

-¿Entonces?

-La señorita Granger, está embarazada.

En ese momento una serie de palabras vinieron a la mente de Harry, todas las veces que lo fue a ver y lo que le contaba, recordaba todo lo que le habían dicho todos cada vez que iban a visitarlos. Lo impotente que se sentía al querer responderles y que su cuerpo no reaccionara. Siempre que había alguien en la habitación hacía un gran esfuerzo para moverse, lo había logrado algunas veces. Pero casi nunca lo notaban.

-¿Harry estás bien?

-Sí, sólo que recuerdo todo. Estos 5 meses en cama, las visitas, lo que me decían.

-¿Escuchabas todo?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Entonces conoces toda la situación de la señorita Granger?

-Sí, pobre de mi Herms, no la ha tenido fácil estos meses.

-No, ha sido muy difícil para ella.

-¿No está aquí? ¡Tengo que verla, estar con ella!

-Tranquilo Harry, seguramente la señorita Granger no tardará en venir. Tú debes descansar y esperar a que los sanadores te digan que puedes volver a casa.

-Por favor, vaya a su casa y acompáñela aquí, no quiero que esté sola.

-Ahora yo no puedo, tengo asuntos en Hogwarts, pero ahora le mando un patronus a Nimphadora para que vaya por ella, si es que no está ya aquí afuera esperando.

-Gracias profesora.

-Bueno Harry, me voy.

Hermione estaba en la sala leyendo, estaba de lo más aburrida y no dejaba de pensar en Harry, cuando alguien entró por la chimenea.

-¿Tonks?

-¡Hola Hermione!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no puedo venir a verte?

-Sí, pero estoy segura que hay una razón ¿cierto?

-Bueno, sí.

-¿Ves? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, vengo a acompañarte a San Mungo.

-¡Ah! Eso… bueno no te preocupes hoy no iré.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a ir a ver a Harry?

-No, creo que antes tiene que aclarar cosas.

-No seas tonta Hermione, quieras o no te voy a llevar con él.

-Pero Tonks, no quiero ir, de verdad.

-No me hagas usar la varita.

-¡Tonks! Esto es muy difícil para mi, yo no quiero que Harry se sienta obligado a estar conmigo solo por mi estado.

-Herms, el te ama, te lo dijo. Conozco a Harry, talvez no demasiado, pero sé que él no te diría las cosas si no fueran ciertas.

-Pero le dijo a Ginny que la amaba.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Ginny se lo dijo a Fred.

-¡Pensé que eras inteligente Hermione Granger!

-¿Porqué dices eso?

-Ginny ha tratado de molestarte desde que despertaste y tú caes en su juego ¿Cómo puedes creer más en ella que en Harry?

-Pero, tiene sentido. Harry no sabe de mi estado, o bueno talvez ahora lo sepa, pero ayer no lo sabía, así que es probable que se lo haya dicho.

-Yo creo que tienes que ir a aclarar las cosas, es justo que Harry conozca la situación. Así que ve por tu abrigo y nos vamos a San Mungo en este momento.

-Está bien, iré. Espérame, sólo voy por mi bolsa y mi abrigo, no me tardo.

Minutos después se fueron por la chimenea hasta San Mungo. En la sala de espera había mucha gente, los Weasley, reporteros, Fleur Delacour, Ojoloco, Kingsley, Neville y algunas personas a las que no conocía.

-¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí? –le preguntó Hermione a George.

-Bueno, algunos son reporteros, aurores, miembros de la Orden, gente del ministerio. El mismo Ministro de magia, estuvo aquí.

-¿Hay alguien adentro?

-Está Lupin, ya lleva ahí un buen rato. Pero ve y anúnciate con el sanador, creo que no dejarán entrar reporteros y estoy seguro que cualquiera de nosotros te dejará entrar primero.

-¿Y esos reporteros saben algo de lo mío con Harry?

-No lo creo, nadie de aquí ha dicho nada.

-Bueno, voy con el sanador.

-Bueno Harry, creo que ya he abusado del tiempo.

-Mejor tú visita que la de Scrimgeour.

-Eso espero… bueno, mañana seguro vengo.

-¿No sabes si va a venir Hermione?

-Bueno, Tonks me dijo que iba a ir por ella, pero no estoy seguro.

-Todo el día he esperado verla a ella, pero no ha venido.

-No te preocupes Harry, apuesto que está bien.

-No es eso, creo que no quiere verme.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-No lo sé, las últimas veces que vino se escuchaba triste, siempre me hablaba de Ginny. Me contaba sus dudas sobre mí. Piensa que yo talvez puedo amar a Ginny. Pero yo amo a Hermione.

-Bueno, seguramente por aquí estará para que puedan hablar.

-Si la ves, dile que venga. Que muero de ganas por verla.

-No te preocupes, si para mañana no viene yo voy a su casa.

-Gracias.

-De nada Harry, sabes que te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, creo que eres lo más cercano a un padre que tengo.

-Tú también eres como un hijo para mí, cuídate y nos vemos mañana.

-Adios.

Vio como cerró la puerta, estaba feliz de haber visto a muchas personas. Ya había visto a Ginny, a la profesora McGonagal, a Fred, a George, a Ron, a los señores Weasley, a Ojoloco, al Ministro, a Lupin y al profesor Flitwick. Pero a la persona que realmente quería ver, no se había aparecido por ahí. Escuchó la puerta y al voltear vio a la chica en la que había estado pensando todo el día parada en la puerta con cara de asustada.


	7. Chapter 7

Cáp 7.

-Hola Hermione.

-Hola Harry –dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo has estado?

La chica se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Qué haces ahí tontita? Ven siéntate acá.

Hermione se sentó a un lado de Harry, quien la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Porqué lloras?

-Por nada, es solo que estoy muy feliz de que estés bien.

-Lo sé, para mi también fue un martirio escucharte todos los días, sentir tus besos y no poder corresponder, no poder moverme, no poder hablarte.

-¿Quieres decir que recuerdas todo lo que te dije?

-Bueno, no exactamente palabra por palabra. Pero yo escuchaba todo Herms.

-¿Y qué piensas? –dijo tocándose el vientre.

-¿Qué pienso? ¿De qué de el bebé?

-Sí.

-Hermione ¿estás segura que quieres saber lo que pienso? –dijo poniéndose serio.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

Harry la tomó de la barbilla y la besó. La chica lo tomó de la nuca. Por fin se dieron ese beso tan anhelado en esos 5 meses.

-Sólo puedo pensar en que te amo Hermione, en que vamos a formar una familia maravillosa.

Hermione se recostó en el pecho de Harry, quien la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasó con Ginny?

-Te lo dije hace 7 meses, no la amo. Ella también lo sabe ahora –dijo acariciándole el vientre.

-¿Te dijeron cuando puedes irte a casa?

-No, pero supongo que será pronto, me hicieron estudios y todo salió bien. La que ahora me preocupa eres tú. Tienes que descansar.

-Lo sé. Según lo que dijo la sanadora, los problemas han sido por la maldición Cruciatus.

-Siento haberte puesto en riesgo –le dijo besándole la frente.

-Bueno, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que había un bebé en camino.

-¿Y bueno cómo se va a llamar?

-No lo he pensado ¿Y tú?

-No, ya lo veremos luego.

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas platicando abrazados y Hermione no se hubiera ido sino hubiera sido porque Harry le pidió que se fuera a descansar. Se despidieron con un beso.

Al salir de la habitación ya no había tanta gente, sólo George, Tonks y la señora Weasley.

-Bueno Herms, voy a entrar a ver a Harry –le dijo Tonks.

-No te preocupes Tonks, yo la acompaño – se ofreció George.

-La acompañó hasta su casa, se despidieron y George regresó a San Mungo por la chimenea.

Hermione se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

Toda la semana fue a San Mungo, se quedaba cerca de 2 horas esperándolo. Afuera siempre había mucha gente, pero sólo se les permitía pasar a algunos cuantos por seguridad de Harry.

Lo dieron de alta 1 semana después de que despertó y se fue a Grimmauld Place. Lo acompañaron Lupin, Tonks, la Señora Weasley, Fred y Hermione.

Los señores Weasley se quedarían a cuidarlo, ya que aún tenía que estar en reposo.

-Bueno Harry, ya me tengo que ir –dijo Hermione.

Estaban en la habitación en donde se había quedado Harry la última vez.

-No te vayas Herms, quédate esta noche aquí.

-Lo siento Harry, pero no creo que a mis papás les agrade la idea de que pase la noche contigo.

-Vamos a tener un hijo, creo que ya es tiempo de que se hagan a la idea de que ya no eres una niña chiquita.

-Sí, lo sé. Por ahora dejemos las cosas así, ya después decidimos que hacer.

-Es horrible estar en esta casa, sé que Sirius odiaba estar aquí, además todo esta oscuro. Lo único positivo es que al menos me puedo levantar, no como en el hospital, además de que no está ese maldito elfo, como la última vez.

-Harry, no seas duro con Kreacher, él sólo siguió órdenes.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso –dijo abrazándola- te acompaño a tu casa.

-No Harry, tienes que descansar, además sólo es pasar por la chimenea, no creo que me pierda.

-Pero, quiero ver si llegas bien.

-No seas ridículo ¿Qué me puede pasar?

-No sé, cualquier cosa. Déjame ir.

-No, si quieres le digo a Fred que me acompañe.

-Ya me están dando celos de esos dos.

-¿Quién me va a querer en este estado? –dijo tocándose el vientre- a no Harry, tu me dejaste así, no creas que te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí.

-¿Cómo no te van a querer si estas preciosa? –dijo besándole el vientre.

-Sí lo mismo me dice Fred –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Que graciosa!

-¡Jajaja! Ahora si ya me voy amor.

-Está bien, pero le dices a Fred que te acompañe y vienes mañana temprano, aquí también puedes descansar. Sólo que a mi lado.

-No sé si teniéndote a un lado pueda descansar.

-Sé que soy irresistible Hermione, pero trataré de no serlo tanto.

-¿Tú eres el irresistible?

-¡Claro! ¿Pensaste que eras tú?

Hermione se acercó, lo besó en el cuello, provocando que el muchacho contuviera la respiración.

-Adiós Potter –le dijo al oído.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y salió de la habitación.

-¡Me voy a vengar de esa Granger! –dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica que estaba cerrando la puerta sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir señora Weasley.

-Que te vaya bien querida, nos vemos mañana.

-Oye Fred ¿me podrías acompañar a mi casa?

-Mira Hermione te voy a enseñar un nuevo invento que se llama Red Flu. Sólo tiras polvos Flu en esa chimenea y dices el lugar al que quieres ir. Y ¡Bam! Como por arte de magia apareces en la chimenea de tu casa.

-Jajaja –dijo sarcásticamente- es que Harry me dijo que no quería que me fuera sola.

-Si será ridículo Potter. Vámonos, no te vaya a salir un mortífago en la chimenea.

-¡Fred! –gritó la señora Weasley- ¡Sabes que con eso no se juega!

-Sí mamá. ¿Oye y porqué no te quedas aquí?

-No, creo que a mis papás no les gustaría.

-Mmm, tienes razón.

-Cuando Harry esté mejor hablaremos de eso, por ahora es mejor no moverle.

-Pásale tu primero.

La acompañó a su casa, aún riéndose de lo exagerado que podía ser Harry, regresó y le dijo a Harry que todo estaba bien, que había matado a los 8 mortífagos de la chimenea y a los 4 que los esperaban en su casa.

Los días pasaron, Harry se recuperaba rápidamente, mientras Hermione cada vez aumentaba el tamaño de su vientre. Harry se la pasaba en Grimmauld Place y Hermione iba diario en la mañana y regresaba a su casa en la noche.

-¡Niños! ¡Vengan a comer! –gritó la señora Weasley

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred y Angelina bajaron rápidamente, en la cocina estaban Tonks y la señora Weasley.

-Ron, te veo muy delgado. Seguramente no comes bien en la escuela –le dijo la señora Weasley.

-Mamá, cada que me ves es lo mismo, que si estoy muy flaco, muy pálido, ojeroso. No es nada, simplemente que ahora que Hermione no va conmigo en la escuela, tengo que hacer yo mismo mis deberes y estudiar.

-¿Osea que en Hogwarts no los hacías? –dijo abriendo los ojos y poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-Bueno, no es eso, pero en Hogwarts no eran tan exigentes, además Hermione nos ayudaba demasiado. Espero que el próximo año entres a la escuela, así sería más fácil.

-Que gracioso Ron, en primera yo quiero entrar a la escuela de sanadores y en segunda si entrara contigo ya no te haría nada.

-Bueno, al menos tendré a Harry ¿verdad?

-Eso espero, ya me aburrí demasiado, quiero entrar a la escuela.

-Sí, pero el próximo año, con tu hijo, ya no estarás aburrido.

-Bueno, pero precisamente por mi hijo, tengo que estudiar algo.

-Con lo que gane Hermione la haces.

-Sí Harry, así como yo y Angelina, ella me va a mantener –dijo Fred.

-¿Estás loco? Si yo sólo estoy contigo por tu dinero, por la tienda. No me salgas ahora con que no tienes dinero –dijo Angelina.

En ese momento entró por la chimenea Lupin.

-¡Tonks! Vengo por ti. Hay un ataque de mortífagos en Hogwarts, te necesitamos.

-¿Qué? –gritaron Tonks y la señora Weasley.

-No hay tiempo de explicar, tenemos que irnos.

-Yo voy con ustedes –dijo Fred.

-Y yo –dijo Ron

-Yo también iré –dijo por último Harry.

-Fred, tu puedes ir –dijo la señora Weasley- pero Harry y Ron, no.

-¿Porqué no mamá?

-Harry porque aún no está recuperado, no queremos tenerlo dormido otros 5 meses.

-Bueno, claro que Harry no puede ir, pero yo sí –dijo Ron.

-Está bien Ron, si así lo quieres.

-Bueno, vámonos.

Salieron de la madriguera Lupin, Tonks, Fred y Ron y desaparecieron.

-¿Pero porqué hay un ataque en Hogwarts? –dijo Angelina

-No lo sé, no creo que haya una razón. Sólo quieren mostrarnos que aún están aquí –dijo Harry.

-Me parece una tontería, saben que todos los aurores irán, sino mueren se irán a Azkaban.

-Espero que atrapen a Bellatrix –dijo Harry- me gustaría estar ahí.

-Lo sé, yo también –dijo Hermione- pero ahora no nos queda más que esperar noticias.

-Voy a ver si puedo localizar a Arthur –dijo la señora Weasley y salió de la cocina.

-Bueno chicos, yo también me voy –dijo Angelina.

-¿Estás bien Harry? –dijo Hermione al ver que Harry estaba muy pálido.

-No, tengo miedo. Piénsalo, cuantas personas hay ahí que nos interesan. Lupin, Tonks, Ron, Fred, la profesora McGonagall, Ojoloco, el señor Weasley, Gin…

Se quedó callado, antes de que pudiera terminar el nombre.

-Tranquilo Harry, sé que todos estarán bien.

-Pero no sabemos cuantos mortífagos hay ahí.

-Pero seguramente hay más aurores que mortífagos, además de los profesores y los miembros de la Orden.

-Bueno, de nada nos sirve pensar en lo que está pasando, mejor simplemente esperemos y no hagamos conclusiones.

En ese momento la señora Weasley entró a la cocina.

-Me dijeron en el trabajo que había ido a Hogwarts, también Bill, Charlie y George están allá. Toda mi familia esta ahí –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, sentándose en una silla.

-Tranquila señora Weasley, todo va a salir bien.

-Eso espero Hermione, creo que no soportaría que le pasara nada a ninguno de ellos. Bueno, acaben de cenar, voy a ver si alguien tiene noticias del ataque.

-Está bien.

-Herms, tengo que ir.

-Estás loco, no te lo voy a permitir.

-Pero, me siento un completo inútil aquí sentado.

-Lo sé Harry, pero no puedes ponerte en tanto riesgo, te pidieron descanso Harry.

-Pero…

-Harry, ahora tienes más personas por las cuales preocuparte –dijo tocándose el vientre.

-Lo sé.

Se levantó de la silla y la besó, al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre.

Pasaron 15 minutos sentados, en silencio cuando la señora Weasley volvió a entrar.

-Bueno, me he comunicado al ministerio. Al parecer, no saben porqué fue el ataque. Lo único que me dijeron fue que en la noche entraron a Hogwarts y que la profesora McGonagall dio aviso, los maestros y algunos alumnos, de los cuales no tienen información estaban peleando contra los mortífagos cuando llegaron los del ministerio.

-¿Pero no sabe si hubo ya muertes o algo?

-No lo saben, pero es un hecho que las habrá. Los mortífagos tiran a matar, no están ahí para nada más. Además pude hablar con Percy, estaba ahí en el ministerio. Me dijo que si sabía algo me lo haría saber de inmediato, pero que a ellos no les estaba llegando mucha información.

-Bueno ahora sólo nos queda esperar.

-Ustedes deberían ir a dormir.

-¿Realmente cree que alguno de los dos va a poder dormir? –dijo Harry.

-Además si alguien viene por la chimenea, lo mejor es que estemos aquí –dijo Hermione.

-Un momento, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido? Creo que hay alguien más que nos puede informar de lo que pasa en Hogwarts.

Se levantó, salió de la cocina y subió a su recámara, se acercó a un lienzo en blanco. No sabía exactamente lo que debía decir.

-¿Señor Phineas Nigellus? Necesito hablar con usted, soy Harry Potter y quiero saber lo que está pasando en Hogwarts.

Esperó unos segundos, en los cuales entraron Hermione y la señora Weasley.

-¿Señor Phineas Nigellus? –dijo un poco más fuerte.

-No tienes que gritar jovencito, te escuché la primera vez –dijo el hombre del retrato apareciendo.

-¿Entonces, tiene idea de lo que pasa en Hogwarts?

-Bueno, no mucho, hace alrededor de 1 hora o un poco más, entró el conserje y le informó a la profesora McGonagall que habían sonado las alarmas de tenebrismo. Ella salió corriendo, después de 15 minutos entró de nuevo y mandó una lechuza, pero de inmediato salió. No ha vuelto a entrar, pero hay mucho ruido allá afuera. ¿Tú sabes lo que pasa Potter?

-Sólo sé que hay mortífagos en Hogwarts.

-¿Mortífagos en Hogwarts? ¿Otra vez? No puede ser, la última vez que pasó algo parecido fue fatal.

-Lo sé. Bueno señor Nigellus, le ruego que si sabe algo más se comunique con nosotros. De igual manera, si sé algo se lo haré llegar.

-No me gusta hacer tratos con gente que apenas y conozco, pero creo que en este caso lo haré.

-Muchas gracias.

Dicho esto el exdirector desapareció del cuadro.

-Creo que no fue de mucha ayuda –dijo Harry- vamos a la cocina. Tú deberías recostarte un rato Herms, creo que tantas emociones no te hacen bien.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Vamos a la cocina.

-Creo que Harry tiene razón Hermione, deberías quedarte aquí un rato.

-Bueno, trataré de dormir un rato, pero cualquier cosa, me avisan.

-Claro que si Herms, ahora duérmete.

La señora Weasley y Harry bajaron a la cocina, ninguno decía mucho. La señora Weasley estaba muy preocupada, miraba fijamente a la chimenea, mientras tomaba cerveza de mantequilla.

Esperaron dos horas, Hermione no había bajado, por lo que seguramente se había quedado dormida, de repente alguien apareció por la chimenea, era Bill.

-¿Bill que haces aquí?

-Acabamos con ellos, no eran muchos, por lo que pudimos contra ellos.

-¿Y cómo están todos?

-Eee, mamá antes que nada quiero que te calmes.

-¿Qué pasó Bill?

-No es fácil decir esto, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo decirlo.

-¿Está bien tu papá? ¿Tus hermanos? –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mamá, es Ginny, ella… murió.


	8. Chapter 8

Cáp. 8

-¿Qué? –dijo la señora Weasley –no es cierto Bill, me estas mintiendo.

-Mamá, tranquila –dijo Bill con lágrimas en los ojos.

La señora Weasley comenzó a gritar y a llorar abrazada de su hijo, mientras Harry solamente se había quedado muy pálido con la vista fija en la señora Weasley sin decir nada.

-¿Quién lo hizo¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Es mejor que lo sepas cuando estés más tranquila.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Siguen en Hogwarts, yo debería estar ahí, pero preferí venir a avisarte.

-Quiero ir a Hogwarts.

-Mamá, mejor esperemos aquí.

-¿Porqué no quieres que vaya¡Es mi hija¡Perdí a mi única niña!

-Papá y los demás dijeron que no tardaban, es mejor esperarlos. Darles tiempo.

-Tengo que avisarle a Percy.

-Percy llegó ahí hace unos minutos, cuando se les dio aviso a los del ministerio que podían ir, que los mortífagos estaban controlados. Seguramente ya lo sabe.

En ese momento en la chimenea apareció el señor Weasley. Tenía los ojos hinchados, la cara muy sucia y el cabello desordenado. Corrió a abrazar a su esposa y comenzaron a llorar, como si sólo ellos entendieran lo que cada uno sentía.

Enseguida entró Ron, que al igual que Harry no daba señas de haber llorado, estaba muy pálido y al entrar se sentó al lado de Harry. Pero ninguno se habló, ni siquiera se voltearon a ver. Como ya le había pasado en alguna ocasión, en esa misma cocina, se sentía fuera de lugar, como un intruso en la pena de esa familia.

La señora Weasley se separó de su marido y abrazó a Ron, quien dejó escapar por fin unas lágrimas.

En seguida llegó Charlie, quien se fue directo a los brazos de su madre a llorar.

Después llegó Fred, quien tenía la cara completamente roja y seguía llorando. Abrazó a su madre y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Dónde están George? –dijo la señora Weasley.

-Creo que se fue al apartamento, estaba muy mal –dijo Fred- no creo que quisiera ver a nadie.

-Bueno, cada quien supera las cosas de diferente manera –dijo la señora Weasley un poco más calmada, a diferencia de los demás -¿Alguien me va a contar lo que pasó?

En ese momento apareció por la chimenea Lupin. Se veía que también había llorado, además de que se le veía muy cansado.

-¡Remus! –dijo Molly y fue a abrazarlo.

-Lo siento mucho Molly –dijo cuando se soltaron.

Volteó a ver a Harry, que seguía con la vista clavada en un punto de la mesa y demasiado pálido.

-Molly, creo que todos deberían ir a la madriguera a descansar, yo me quedo aquí esta noche, a cuidar a Harry.

-Te lo agradezco Remus. Creo que tienes razón, es mejor que estemos todos allá. Vámonos chicos.

Uno a uno entraron todos en la chimenea. Cuando se fue el último el profesor Lupin se acercó a abrazar a Harry, quien lo abrazó también y dejó caer unas lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Sabía que lo querías saber, pero era mejor no contarlo enfrente de su familia. Vamos por Hermione, creo que es mejor contárselo a los dos, a que tú se lo tengas que repetir luego.

-Sí, pero primero creo que tenemos que avisar a su casa lo que pasó y decirles que pasará aquí la noche.

-Bueno, ve a despertarla y yo voy a su casa.

-Está bien.

Subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación y ahí estaba Hermione, durmiendo tranquilamente. No sabía como decírselo, nunca había sido muy bueno para dar malas noticias, además no quería alterarla. Pero se lo tenía que decir, de cualquier manera lo sabría y creía que era mejor que lo escuchara de él.

-Hermione –dijo en un susurro y moviendo un poco a la chica- Hermione, despierta.

La chica abrió los ojos, tardó un poco en darse cuenta donde estaba.

-Harry ¿Qué pasó¿Ya tuvieron noticias de Hogwarts?

-Ya se calmó todo allá.

-¿Y están todos bien?

-No.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasó?

-Hubo varias muertes al parecer, ahora va a venir Lupin a contarnos todo lo que pasó.

-¿Quiénes muerieron?

-Sólo sé de una persona.

-¡Ya dime Harry¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto! –dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ginny.

Hermione empezó a negar con la cabeza, puso su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Harry la abrazó fuertemente, acariciando su cabello y comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por sus ojos también. Después de un rato llegó Lupin. Hermione se levantó al verlo y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Lupin se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Es difícil contarlo, pero no quiero que se queden con la duda, así que iré directo al grano, según lo que me contó la profesora McGonagall. Los mortífagos entraron a Hogwarts, para mostrarle al mundo mágico que aún sin Voldemort son poderosos. Decidieron hacerlo ahí, porque no hay muchos adultos y por lo tanto tenían más oportunidades de salir ilesos. Nadie los vio entrar, pero se cree que utilizaron algo como el armario para entrar, algo como un traslador. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en el despacho de Filch, quien fue a darle la noticia a la profesora McGonagall. Ella salió de su despacho a llamar a los profesores y nos mandó su Patronus a los de la Orden. Después volvió a su despacho para dar aviso al Ministerio. Pero aún no habían visto a los mortífagos. Juntaron a todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor, con distintos hechizos para que no pudiera entrar ni salir nadie. Aunque claro que no todos estaba ahí. Hubieron alumnos que estaban dispuestos a ayudar, por lo que se quedaron escondidos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Quiénes eran los alumnos? –preguntó Harry, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

-Bueno obviamente Ginny, creo que la hija de Lovegood, unos hermanos hijos de muggles, a uno de ellos creo que lo atacaron cuando se abrió la cámara de los secretos…

-Los Creevey –dijo Harry.

-Otros alumnos de séptimo, creo que amigos de Ginny y algunos de sexto.

-Bueno, creo que fueron todos los que quedan del ED.

-Creo que sí, eran como unos 10 alumnos, que se escondieron ahí, esperando alguna señal de batalla para salir a atacar. Cuando nosotros llegamos, me refiero a los que salimos de aquí. Había una batalla en los terrenos del castillo. Inmediatamente nos pusimos a ayudarlos.

-¿Y quiénes eran los mortífagos?

-Bueno, estaba Greyback, los Lestrange, Blaise, Goyle, Nott, Avery, Alecto, Amycus, los Carrows, Dolohov, Jugson, McNair, Mulciber, Rockwood, Yixley, los Parkinson, había algunos jóvenes, como de su edad, que venían con sus familias, había otro par de hombres lobo, como 5 dementores, mortífagos a los que no conozco, bueno eran como 35 mortífagos, o un poco más.

-¿Y cuántos eran ustedes?

-Cuando nosotros llegamos, eramos muy pocos. Estaban la Profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick, el profesor Weaber…

-¿Ese quién es?

-El nuevo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba la profesora Hooch, Hagrid, Tonks, Ron, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Shacklebolt, un par de centauros, Dawlish, Dedalus Diggle, Aberforth, Hestia Jones, Madame Maxime, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance y yo. Éramos como 20 contra 35. Pero después llegaron los alumnos, así que ya no estábamos tan disparejos.

-¿Y cómo pasó lo de Ginny?

-Vi como Ginny luchaba con Bellatrix y que ésta le gritaba cosas, que nadie escuchó, Ginny cayó y se empezó a retorcer, por lo que supongo que le lanzó una maldición Cruciatus, iba a ir hacia allá, cuando Rockwood comenzó a atacarme, en ese momento vi un haz de luz verde salir de la varita de Bellatrix, me deshice de Rockwood y salí corriendo hacia allá.

Lupin tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Llegué hasta donde estaba tirada Ginny. Me agaché y fue cuando vi… vi que… estaba… estaba muerta. Voltee y vi a Bellatrix correr hacia el interior del castillo, me fui tras ella, solo tenía un objetivo en mente, matarla. No sólo torturo a los Longbottom, también mató a Sirius y ahora a Ginny. La encontré afuera del Gran Comedor, trataba de entrar ahí…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

-Al fin solos Lestrange –dijo Lupin empuñando su varita y caminando hacia la mortífaga.

-No era un encuentro que esperara, le prometí a Greyback que serías todo para él.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué?

-Matar a Ginny, ella no podía hacerte daño, bastaba con dejarla herida.

-¿Crees que me iba a detener a pensar en si me iba a hacer daño o no? La maté porque quise, porque lo disfruto.

-Tú fuiste quien la atacó primero, lo vi desde lejos. Ella estaba peleando junto a Lovegood y tu llegaste y la atacaste.

-Vaya, por algo el viejo Dumbledore te nombró profesor. Eres inteligente Lupin.

-¿Así que sí ibas tras ella¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es simple. Le quería hacer daño a la persona que más daño me ha hecho.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí, a Potter. El mató a la persona más importante para mí, así que quise hacer lo mismo.

-¿Quién te dijo que Ginny es importante para Harry?

-Todo mundo lo sabe, me lo dijo la hija de Parkinson. Así que en cuanto la vi, no me pude resistir.

-No tienes idea del odio que te tengo.

-¡Como si me importara! Por favor Lupin, tú para mí no eres nada. Ni para mi, ni para nadie.

-¿Entonces porqué no acabas conmigo?

-Una promesa para Greyback.

-¿Miedo?

-¿A un licántropo como tú?

-Seré un caballero y te dejaré atacar primero, sino quieres aceptarlo, entonces yo atacaré.

-¡Crucio!

Lupin se retorció del dolor, pero no gritó, no quería darle ese placer a Bellatrix.

-¿Así que te haces el orgulloso? Justo como lo hizo Longbottom. ¿Quieres más¡Crucio!

Esta vez Lupin soltó un pequeño grito, el dolor era insoportable.

-¡Vamos Lupin¡Quiero que grites, que me supliques!

-¡Desmaius!

Lupin volteó a ver quién le había lanzado el hechizo era Tonks, quien corrió hacia Lupin y lo abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias por eso, ahora déjame con ella. Tenemos cosas que aclarar.

Tonks se fue hacia los terrenos.

-¡Enervate! –gritó Lupin, haciéndo que Bellatrix se despertara –tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora es la mía.

-No te atreverás Lupin.

-¡Avada Kedabra!

De la varita de Lupin salió un haz de luz verde. Bellatrix cayó al piso muerta.

Lupin estalló en llanto, su ira lo había llevado a hacer algo que jamás pensó que podría hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

-Después de eso salí a los terrenos, ví que habían llegado los aurores y algunos de los que ahora están en Azkaban, comenzaron a aprisionar a los mortífagos que quedaron. No eran muchos, casi todos los jóvenes murieron, tambien Greyback, Avery, el hermano de Rodolphus, quedaron vivos como 20.

-¿Y los Weasley ya se habían dado cuenta de Ginny? –preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, cuando voltee a ver el lugar en el que había matado a Ginny, vi a Arthur agachado, abrazando el cadáver de su hija. Lloraba y gritaba, los demás estaban a su alrededor llorando, incluso Percy estaba ahí.

-¿Te dijeron algo? –preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, George se me acercó y me pidió que me dijera quién lo había hecho. Pero yo estaba muy mal, si me es difícil contarlo ahora, en ese momento fue imposible. Pero en ese momento llegó Tonks, me abrazó y me pude desahogar con ella. Llorar en su hombro y George escuchó todo, así que al menos él sabe lo que pasó. ¿Harry estás bien? No has dicho nada en un buen rato.

-Ginny murió por mi culpa.

-No pienses eso Harry, no fue tu culpa.

-No estaba muy equivocado al dejarla, no quería que le hicieran daño y de todos modos se lo hicieron. No sólo ellos, yo también le hice daño.

-Harry, uno no puede mandar en los sentimientos. Tú no tienes la culpa de haberte enamorado de Hermione, ni tienes la culpa de que Ginny no lo entendiera.

-No creo poder ver a los Weasley, aunque no lo digan en el fondo pensarán que es mi culpa y no quiero obligarlos a verme. En la cocina ni siquiera me hablaron.

-No creo que haya sido por eso, en realidad nadie lo sabe aún. Solo Tonks, ustedes y George. Además él no vino, ni fue a la madriguera.

-En algún momento lo sabrán Lupin.

-Lo sé Harry, pero no creo que nadie te culpe.

-Profesor Lupin, es ilógico que sólo ella haya muerto –dijo Hermione- ¿Quién más murió?

-Bueno, supe que un par de alumnos más. No conozco sus nombres, son de Gryffindor. Iban en séptimo.

-¿Y de la Orden?

-Hestia Jones y Emmeline Vance. Además un auror, al cual no conocen. También supe de un profesor de Hogwarts, el de pociones. Creo que se llamaba Zac Roberts.

-No lo conozco ¿Son todos?

-Sí, creo que son todos. Mañana en Hogwarts se les enterrará a todos y habrá una ceremonia.

-No entiendo como es que murieron más mortífagos, si ellos seguramente tiraron a matar.

-Sí, supongo que la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado. Algunos murieron por hechizos hechos por los mismos mortífagos, hechizos desviados. A otros los mataron los centauros. Creo que el hermano de Hagrid mató a algunos más.

-¿Y tú estás bien? –preguntó Harry.

-Físicamente, sí. Emocionalmente, para nada. Soy un asesino Harry, recuerdo que alguna vez me dijiste que tu padre no querría que sus mejores amigos se convirtieran en asesinos. Te fallé, le fallé a James, a Sirius, a todos.

-Lupin, si yo hubiera podido, la hubiera matado yo mismo. No tienes porqué sentirte mal, hiciste lo que sentiste en ese momento. No sé a los demás, pero al menos a mí no me fallaste. Quería verla muerta también.

-No digas eso Harry, no me gusta que pienses eso. Creo que se escuchó un ruido abajo. Voy a ver quien es.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-Harry, lamento mucho lo de Ginny, yo no quería que esto pasara. Sé que ella es importante para ti, para mi también lo es. No tienes idea de cuanto siento haber peleado con ella.

-¿Escuchaste a Lupin no? Ella murió por mi culpa, la quise proteger y no lo hice, todo lo contrario.

-Ya no pienses en eso, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana hay que ir temprano al funeral en Hogwarts.

-No se si voy a ir. No estoy seguro de poder soportar estar enfrente de los Weasley.

-Tenemos que ir Harry.

-Lo sé, pero aún así me da miedo.

Al día siguiente Lupin los despertó, Tonks estaba ahí también. Se vistieron, desayunaron y se fueron a Hogsmeade, ya que no podían aparecerse directamente en Hogwarts. Llegaron a los terrenos, donde había muchas sillas y 7 sepulcros, con los cuerpos de las víctimas. Había poca gente en las sillas, ya que aún era temprano. Se sentaron hasta adelante y Harry se levantó para observar el cuerpo de la chica que alguna vez amo.

Ahí estaba, parecía dormida. Se notaba una paz en su rostro, que erá más pálido que de costumbre. Le habían puesto un vestido blanco, como al resto de las víctimas. Harry no pudo evitar llorar, al verla.

-Hola Ginny, que irónica es la vida, hace unos meses tu ibas a hablarme, mientras dormía, sabiendo que no te respondería y ahora cambian los papeles, pero esto es peor, porque sé que ya no despertarás, que nunca más escucharé alguna de tus risas, ni podré oler ese aroma floral de tu cabello. Sé que te hice mucho daño, pero en ningún momento tuve la intención de herirte. Siempre estarás conmigo, siempre te extrañaré. Justo como ahora extraño a Sirius, a mis padres, a Dumbledore. Sabes que siempre estarás conmigo y espero que puedas perdonarme.

Volvió a su asiento, donde Hermione lo abrazó, mientras los dos lloraban. Después de un rato, Harry vio como llegaban los Weasley y ocupaban asientos cerca de donde estaban ellos, no quiso voltear a verlos, se sentía tan culpable.

Cuando llegaron las 9 empezó la ceremonia. La profesora McGonagall dio unas palabras de cada uno de los alumnos y del profesor, después el ministro de magia siguió hablando, pero Harry no escuchaba realmente a ninguno, ni siquiera estaba pensando, tenía la mente vacía viendo el cuerpo de Ginny y de las demás víctimas, mientras Hermione sostenía su mano. Escuchaba sollozos por todas partes, pero no volteaba a ver de quien eran. Sólo quería que todo terminara, quería salir de ahí, quería llorar. Llorarle a Ginny como no lo había podido hacer hasta ese momento.

Volteó a ver a Hermione, quien tenía gruesas lágrimas en sus mejillas, unas sillas más allá estaba la familia Weasley.

La señora Weasley estaba recargada en su marido, también sollozaba. Todos los hermanos estaban muy serios, viendo al Ministro, algunos tenían lagrimas, otros no. El único que no estaba sentado ahí era Percy, quien estaba sentado al lado del Ministro.

La ceremonia terminó con aplausos, al final los cuerpos se llenaron de fuego y las cajas se cerraron.

Cuando la gente se empezó a levantar, vio a una chica rubia que caminaba hacia el lago, era Luna.

-Me permites un momento Hermione, voy a caminar.

-Está bien, yo me quedo aquí con los demás.

Caminó hacia donde había visto a la chica, cuando llegó a las orillas de un lago la vio sentada en la sombra de un árbol, viendo fijamente el lago.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, lo volteo a ver. Su rostro era inexpresivo, casi como siempre.

-Claro.

Se sentó a su lado, ninguno de los dos hablaban, ambos veían fijamente el lago. Después de un rato Luna cortó el silencio.

-Estás muy triste.

-Sí, tienes razón, me siento muy mal.

-Pero tú y ella ya no eran nada.

-Ella era… es mi amiga.

-Lo sé, también la mía, creo que era mi única amiga.

-Yo también soy tu amigo Luna.

-Gracias Harry.

-Creo que lo superaremos los dos, la muerte llega y aunque no la comprendamos pasa por algo ¿no?

-No lo sé, pero tú has tenido que superar muchas muertes, este es sólo un obstáculo más, sé que te duele, pero la vida sigue.

-Tú también tuviste que superar la de tu madre.

-Sí, fue difícil, pero gracias a eso y a todo lo que he vivido soy la persona que conoces. Talvez no la mas cuerda, talvez no la más popular, pero soy yo y me gusta serlo. Ahora Harry, me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a terminar mis deberes de Adivinación.

Harry vio alejarse a la chica, cómo era posible que con todo lo que pasó, la chica pensara en sus tareas. Esa chica era estupenda, le había hecho darse cuenta de que no era el fin del mundo. Siguió un rato en el lago, lloró un poco, después de unos 20 minutos, se levantó y volvió a donde estaban los sepulcros. Ahí vio a Lupin sentado en una silla, era la única persona que quedaba ahí. Cuando se acercó, notó que él también lloraba.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

-Lo estaré, o al menos eso espero.

Harry extendió sus brazos y abrazó al licántropo, en los últimos 2 años había sido lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido y le dolía que estuviera triste, pero a la vez el licántropo se sentía consolado en los brazos del hijo de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Todos se fueron a Grimmauld Place, Hermione y Molly estaban algo cansadas.

-Está bien, vamos.

Se levantaron y salieron de Hogwarts, para ir a Hogsmeade y poder aparecerse, se aparecieron en el vestíbulo donde no había nadie, ya que todos estaban en la cocina. Entraron, algunos hablaban un poco, sobretodo Tonks, pero había un aire de nostalgia que hacía todavía más oscura la mansión de los Black. Harry se sentó al lado de George, quien lo volteó a ver con una media sonrisa.

-George, lo siento mucho.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Harry. Gracias por acompañarnos el día de hoy, eres como de la familia y me hubiera dolido el hecho de que no hubieras estado. Seguramente a Ginny también.

-Gracias por decírmelo, no sabes lo culpable que me sentía.

-Me lo imaginé, pero no tienes porque.

Cenaron, después Hermione y los Weasley se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Harry se quedó con Tonks y Lupin.

-No tienen que quedarse, me siento mejor. Vayan a descansar.

-No Harry, aun tienes que estar en reposo, además ¿Cómo crees que te vamos a dejar? –dijo Tonks

-Gracias Tonks, bueno me voy a acostar, que duerman bien.

Dicho esto salió de la cocina y se fue a su habitación, le costó un poco conciliar el sueño, pero lo logró y las pesadillas que la noche anterior le habían hecho pasar una mala noche no llegaron.

* * *

**Bueno ahora soy bueno y no los dejo en suspenso, porque se que los deje mucho tiempo.. pero acá esta! y perdon por tardarme, pero tuve algunos percances... gracias a todos los que dejan reviews.. esta semana tratare de contestarlos todos, pero esque a veces no hay tiempo...**

**Un favor más, bueno tengo un fotolog que es si quieren dense una vuelta por alla, pero el favor que les quiero pedir es que den click en esta direccion:**

http/ eso mi flog podrá tener un gold, osea que le cabrán más firmas entre otras cosas.. asi que porfavooor! solo les tomara 5 segundos!


	9. Chapter 9

Cáp. 9

Pasó un mes más, Harry y Hermione se mudaron al Valle de Godric, Hermione tenía 8 meses de embarazo y el bebé nacería cualquier día.

Nadie estaba completamente repuesto de la muerte de Ginny, pero al menos se podía ver de repente una sonrisa en la cara de algunos de los Weasley.

-¿Y bueno para cuando la boda? –dijo Harry

Estaban en la cocina de Valle de Godric con Tonks y Lupin, quienes habían ido a cenar.

-¿Boda? Primero van ustedes –dijo Lupin- con todo lo que ha pasado, dudo que algún día podamos hacer esa boda ¿y ustedes?

-Bueno, por ahora lo más importante es que Hermione y el bebé estén bien, ya después nos encargaremos de la boda, por ahora no es prioridad –dijo Harry con su mano en el vientre de Hermione.

-Chicos, insisto en que deberían quedarse en Grimmauld Place, ahí siempre hay alguien, así que cuando llegue el momento tendrán quien les ayude.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué estoy yo profesor Lupin? –dijo Harry.

-Bueno, pero tú no eres lo que se dice un chico musculoso. No creo que puedas manejar bien la situación.

-¿Insinuas que puedo vencer a Voldemort, pero no puedo llevar a mi mujer al hospital?

-Bueno, no eres muy bueno trabajando bajo presión.

-Si no lo controlas, no respondo –le dijo Harry a Tonks.

-Mejor me lo llevo ¿qué te parece?

-¿Ya se van? Pero todavía es temprano –dijo Hermione.

-Sí, mañana tenemos trabajo muy temprano –dijo Tonks- pero si podemos venimos mañana un rato a verte Herms.

-Muchas gracias por venir –dijo Harry.

Después de despedirse desaparecieron.

-¡Ahhhh! –gritó Hermione.

-¿Hermione¿Estás bien¡Te llevo a San Mungo! Déjame subir por las cosas y…

-No, no es eso –dijo Hermione con cara de asustada.

-¿Entonces?

-No es por asustarte, pero creo que vi un insecto.

-¿Qué?

-Un insecto.

-¿Y qué? –dijo Harry tranquilizándose un poco- ¿Por eso gritas así?

-¡Es que me dan asco!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –dijo Harry casi al borde de la risa.

-¿Cómo que qué¡Matalo!

-Hermione, en Hogwarts hicimos miles de pociones con insectos, alimentabamos criaturas con ellos.

-Sí, pero estaban muertos. Ya mátalo, sino no duermo.

-¿Y para qué está tu gato gordo? Seguramente al rato lo encuentra y se lo come.

-¡Que grosero¡Crookshanks no está gordo! Es por el pelo.

-Sí, claro si tu lo dices… oye hablando de Crookshanks, he oído que el pelo de gato no es bueno para los bebés, creo que ya no debería estar aquí adentro, o deberíamos regalárselo a alguien.

-¿Estás loco¡Lo tengo desde los 13 años! Además señor, ya sé que has leído todos los libros y revistas de bebés, pero creo que no te has informado que mi Crookshanks es mitad Kneazle, por lo que su pelo no le hace daño a nadie ¿Qué no me conoces¿Crees que si hiciera daño habría pasado todo mi embarazo pegada a él?

-Bueno, ya perdón.

-Y en todo caso, las plumas y los desechos de tu lechuza hacen más daño.

-¡Eh! Con Hedwig no te metas.

-¿Ves lo que se siente?

-Ella ni siquiera esta adentro casi…

-Ya Harry era un ejemplo, vamos a dormir.

Subieron a la habitación, se pusieron su pijama y se durmieron casi al instante.

-¿Harry? –Escuchó Harry entre sueños- Harry.

Sintió como lo sacudían y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Harry me escuchas?

-Sí¿qué pasa? –dijo con voz de dormido y aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Creo que ya es hora.

-No, todavía podemos dormir otro rato.

-Harry, ya va a nacer tu hijo.

-¿QUÉ? –dijo Harry saltando de la cama –La maleta está ya lista, sólo me visto y nos vamos.

-Tranquilo Harry, esto toma un tiempo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Todavía no.

-Ya estamos¿lista para aparecerte?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Se aparecieron en el piso de maternidad, le asignaron una habitación, aunque les dijeron que aún faltaba mucho.

Por medio de su Patronus mandó un mensaje a Lupin, Tonks y los Weasley y le pidió a Tonks que pasara a casa de Hermione a avisarles a sus papás.

-¿Cómo sabes cuando ya va a nacer? –preguntó Harry tomando la mano de Hermione después de una contracción.

-Bueno, las contracciones son más seguidas, además cuando tenga como diez centímetros de dilatación.

-Aaaa… ¿y ahora cuántos tienes?

-Dos

-¿Dos¿Eso quiere decir que falta mucho?

-Depende de cada mujer, pero por lo que dijo el sanador creo que sí.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-La verdad sí me duelen mucho las contracciones, pensé que al principio no eran tan fuertes.

-¿Y no te pueden dar nada para que no te duela?

-Supongo que sí, al menos a los muggles les ponen una inyección o algo así.

-Deberíamos de preguntar.

En ese momento entró la sanadora que había estado atendiendo a Hermione.

-Bien, vamos a ver que tan adelantada estás –dijo comenzando a revisarla- ¿Qué tan seguido son las contracciones?

-Cada 4 minutos.

-Bueno, aún no son tan regulares ¿Qué tan dolorosas?

-Me duelen mucho, pero no son insoportables.

-Les diré que te den una poción para calmarlos. Bueno tienes tres centímetros y como las contracciones aún no son seguidas, no creo que salga pronto. Señor Potter ¿Puedo hablar con usted un segundo?

-Sí, claro.

Salieron al pasillo.

-¿Está todo bien? –dijo Harry, a quien no le gustó el tono con el que la sanadora lo llamó afuera.

-Mire, voy a hacer todo lo que está a mi alcance, pero hay algunas complicaciones.

-¿Qué complicaciones?

-Bueno, no es muy grave, pero el bebé viene al revés.

-¿Y qué pueden hacer?

-Bueno, aún podemos esperar que se voltee, sino se tratará de sacar por el vientre.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la van a abrir?

-Sí.

-¿Es peligroso?

-No, pero tardará un poco más en sanar la madre.

-Bueno, haga lo que usted considere lo mejor.

-Está bien señor Potter y no se preocupe, seguramente Hermione va a estar preocupada, trate de explicarle lo que pasa.

-¿Yo? Pero usted es la profesional, no yo. se supone que usted esta lista para dar este tipo de noticias.

-Por eso se la di a usted, simplemente trate de no preocuparla.

-Está bien.

Regresó al cuarto, donde efectivamente Hermione estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué te dijo¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, sólo me dijo que es posible que te tengan que abrir el vientre para sacar al bebé.

-¿Abrirme¿Pero porqué?

-Mmm dijo algo de que estaba al revés, no entendí eso bien.

-Que no viene con la cabeza.

-Aaa… bueno pero de todas maneras pase lo que pase no es nada grave.

-No, supongo que no. Si no es grave para los muggles, menos para nosotros ¿no crees?

-La verdad que nunca he estado en un parto de muggles.

-¿No sabes cómo nacen los bebés?

-Un poco, pero no sabía nada de dilatación y esas cosas.

En ese momento entraron los papás de Hermione.

-Bueno Herms, ya que están tus papás voy por algo de tomar.

Salió y se encontró en la sala de espera con los Weasley, Lupin y Tonks.

-¿Cómo está? –dijo Lupin.

-Bien, nada porqué preocuparse.

-¿Falta mucho? –dijo Ron, quien se veía algo cansado, pues eran las 3 de la mañana.

-Sí, eso creo, talvez deberían irse a descansar, yo les hablo si algo pasa.

-¿Cómo crees Harry? Tú y Hermione son como de la familia, no me perdería esto por nada –dijo la señora Weasley abrazándolo.

-Gracias señora Weasley, bueno si me disculpan voy por un café, pero pasen a verla.

-Ahorita que salgan sus papás –dijo el señor Weasley.

-Está bien.

Fue a la cafetería por un café, iba de regreso cuando se encontró a Viktor Krum.

-¿Harry?

-Hola Viktor.

-Venía a verr a Herr-mío-ne, perro porr lo que veo ya estás bien.

-Sí ¿Pero como sabías que Hermione estaba aquí?

-Bueno, como nadie me aviso que tu ya estabas bien, pensé que estarría aquí de visita ¿Perro tú que haces aquí si ya estas bien?

-Lo que pasa es que Hermione está aquí, internada.

-¿Ya va a tenerr a tu hijo?

-Sí, ven puedes entrar a verla.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto, en donde estaban todos los Weasley.

-¡Víctor! –gritó Hermione.

-Hola Herr-mío-ne. Hola a todos.

Todos saludaron, aunque Ron lo hizo de mala gana y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pero cómo supiste? –preguntó Hermione.

-Pues, no sabía yo pensé que Harry aun estaba aquí, perro me lo encontrré y me dijo.

-¡Que coincidencia que justo hoy hayas venido¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos otrro parrtido.

-Bueno, es mejor que todos salgamos, Hermione tiene que estar tranquila –dijo la señora Weasley.

-Claro que no mamá, eso no tiene nada que ver –dijo George.

-¿Quién ha tenido 7 hijos, tú o yo? –dijo gritando.

-Ok, no te enojes. Nos vemos al rato Herms y ya sabes George es el nombre perfecto.

Salieron todos, dejándolos solos, después de 5 horas, entró en trabajo de parto, no necesitaron abrirla, ya que el bebé se acomodó.

-Tranquila Hermione, sólo un poco más –dijo la sanadora.

Por fin Harry vio salir la cabeza de su hijo seguido por todo el cuerpo, cortó el cordón. Lo limpiaron y lo pusieron en los brazos de Hermione, quien lloraba.

Tenía el pelo negro, ojos marrones y la piel blanca.

-Es hermoso –dijo Hermione aún con lágrimas en los ojos- creo que ya se me ocurrió un nombre.

-¿A sí¿Cuál?

-Bueno tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea todo un seductor ¿no se te ocurre nadie?

-¿Harry?

-¡Noooo! Sirius.

-¿Sirius¿Sirius Potter? Suena bastante bien, me gusta.

Se lo llevaron después de unos 5 minutos, para que Hermione descansara, eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana.

-Bueno, voy afuera a decirles a todos que ya nació y que los dos están bien y claro que lo vayan a ver a los cuneros, tú descansa.

-Ok, pero tú también deberías de ir a descansar ¿no crees?

-No, no te preocupes por mí, la que tuvo al niño fuiste tú –la besó en los labios y salió, afuera todos esperaban.

-¡Harry¿Cómo salió todo? –gritó la señora Weasley al verlo salir.

-Bueno, pues el niño está sano, ya lo llevaron a los cuneros, Hermione muy bien.

-¿Y escogieron ya el nombre? –preguntó Tonks.

-Bueno por decir que lo escogimos, creo que más bien fue Hermione la que tomó la decisión.

-Bueno, eso no es raro –dijo Ron- ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Sirius.

-Un perfecto nombre –dijo Lupin- esperemos que le de un buen uso.

-Claro que se lo dará, es un Potter. Los Potter somos seductores por naturaleza.

-Sí, por eso te tomó 7 años decirle a Hermione que la querías y también por eso Lily no le hizo caso a James hasta séptimo –dijo Lupin.

-Bueno, esperemos que él tenga mejor suerte.

-¿Y para cuando el segundo? –dijo Fred abrazando a Angelina, quien acababa de llegar.

-¡Espérame tantito! Apenas voy saliendo de ésta, además teneos que estudiar los dos, mejor tú y Angelina tengan al próximo.

-No des ideas –dijo Fred mirándolo con cara de ¡cállate!

-Bueno, vamos a los cuneros.

Cuando llegaron el bebé ya estaba dormido.

-Harry es idéntico a ti –dijo la señora Weasley.

-No, se parece más a Hermione –dijo George.

-¿Cómo lo notan¡Vean a todos! Son iguales –dijo Ron.

-¿Y para cuando la boda? –Dijo Angelina- ya que tuvieron al bebé deberían de casarse, antes de entrar a la escuela.

-Bueno, supongo que será algo sencillo, realmente no lo hemos hablado.

-¿Cuándo se puede ir Hermione a la casa? –preguntó Tonks.

-No nos dijeron, pero como fue natural supongo que mañana.

-Sí, además sólo es cuestión de que descanse un poco –dijo la señora Weasley- cuando tuve a Ginny al día siguiente yo ya estaba haciendo los quehaceres, cocinando y cuidando a esos dos. Además como es el primero se recuperará más rápido.

-¿De qué color son los ojos? –preguntó Lupin.

-Mmm, pues son cafés, pero más claros que los de Hermione, mas o menos como los de su mamá, por cierto ¿y los papás de Hermione?

-¡Fueron a la cafetería! Seguramente regresaron y no había nadie, voy a ir a ver si están para que vengan a verlos –dijo la señora Weasley y se fue con su marido hacia la sala de espera.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir –dijeron los gemelos- al rato venimos, pero tenemos que ir a abrir la tienda.

-Yo también me voy Harry, al rrato vengo a verr a Herr-mío-ne.

-Sí, no se apuren, además supongo que va a estar un buen rato dormida.

-Yo voy a la cafetería –dijo Ron- me muero de hambre.

-Te acompaño Ron –dijo Tonks- ¿No quieren que les traigamos nada?

-No, gracias.

Se fueron y Lupin y Harry se quedaron solos, viendo a Sirius.

-¿Y bien¿Tienes miedo?

-Estoy aterrado, bueno no sé bien lo que sea. Nunca había sentido esto.

-Bueno, yo tampoco lo he sentido, pero supongo que un poco de amor, mezclado con responsabilidad o algo así.

-Sí, pero a Hermione y a mi aún nos faltan 5 años de estudios, no quiero descuidarlo.

-Bueno, si los dos se quedan aquí en Inglaterra, no tienen porqué descuidarlo, en las universidades mágicas no es obligatorio que vivas ahí, sólo es una opción que te dan. Pueden dejar el bebé encargado con alguien y pasar por él cuando salgan de la escuela.

-Ese es el problema ¿A quién se lo vamos a dejar? A la escuela no puede entrar hasta los 2 años.

-Hay guarderías.

-Sí, no es una mala idea. Además todavía falta para que empiece el año, así que ya estaría más grande.

-¿Lo van a meter a escuela y a guardería muggle?

-Sí, no hay escuelas para niños magos, además es importante que aprenda a convivir con los muggles y conocer sus costumbres, digo así crecimos Hermione y yo y creo que nos fue bastante bien.

-Sí, Hermione es una niña brillante.

-¿Sólo Hermione?

-Bueno, digamos que un poco más que tú.

-Bueno, pero Sirius no sólo será inteligente como su mamá, será un jugador de Quidditch como su papá y su abuelo.

-Eso espero Harry, ahora vamos con Tonks y Ron, que no confío en ese pelirrojo.

* * *

Bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo! solo nos queda el epilogo.. que no se que tan largo sera... gracias a todos por sus reviews! en el epilogo pondre todos los agradecimientos a cada uno de los reviews!

Espero que les guste el capitulo.. fue un poco dificil.. las ideas no fluian..jajaa


	10. Epílogo y agradecimientos!

Epílogo

-Buenos días princesa –dijo dándole un beso a su esposa.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 6:30.

-Ahora me levanto, ¿puedes despertar a Sirius?

-Sí, pero ya levántate.

Salió de la habitación hacia el cuarto de su hijo. Al entrar vio a unniño de siete años, tenía un gran parecido a su madre, excepto por el pelo negro algo despeinado. Se sentó en la cama.

-Sirius, ya levántate.

-Otros 5 minutos.

-No, ya levántate y métete a bañar.

-Está bien, ya voy.

Se levantó. Era algo bajo para su edad y muy delgado.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 6:30.

-Tú tampoco te has bañado.

-Ahora me baño, tu mamá debe de estar haciendo el desayuno.

-Bueno, ahora bajo.

Harry salió de la habitación, entro a la suya, Hermione ya no dormía. Se metió a bañar, cuando salió bajó a la cocina. Su hijo ya estaba sentado en la mesa y Hermione servía el desayuno.

-Hoy tienes que llegar temprano Harry.

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

-Vamos a ir a casa de Fred, Ginny cumple 4 años.

-Ok, ¿A qué hora tengo que estar aquí?

-Como a las 7, yo ya pedí permiso en el trabajo de salir más temprano.

-¿Quién va a recoger hoy a Sirius?

-Bueno, no voy a poder, como saldré más temprano no voy a salir a comer. Pero le digo a mi mamá que lo recoja.

-No, en casa de los abuelos me aburro –dijo Sirius- mejor díganle a Tonks.

-Tonks trabaja Sirius, además la abuela te quiere mucho y o será mucho tiempo, en cuanto salga del trabajo paso por ti allá.

-Está bien.

-Lávate los dientes, que ya nos vamos. No puedes llegar tarde otra vez –dijo Harry levantándose.

Subió y se lavó los dientes, mientras Hermione se metía a bañar. Cuando salió el niño entró.

-Ya estoy papá.

-¿Hiciste la tarea?

-Sí, mamá como siempre la revisó.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos amor.

-¡Que les vaya bien! ¡Y no se te olvide que temprano!

-¡Adiós mamá!

Salieron en el carro de Harry. Llegaron rápidamente a la escuela de Sirius.

-Adiós Sirius, que te vaya bien. Hazle caso a tu abuela.

-Papá, creo que la maestra quería hablar contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué no me dijiste antes?

-Porque no quería que mi mamá supiera.

-Bueno, vamos.

Llegaron al salón de los de segundo, una señora estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-Hola, buenos días. Soy Harry Potter, el papá de Sirius.

-Buenos días señor Potter, vamos a mi oficina.

Llegaron a una pequeña oficina, decorada con fotografías, flores y archiveros.

-Siéntese por favor. La razón por la que quería hablarle es por Sirius. Es un buen estudiante, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su conducta. Tiene cierto talento para meterse en problemas y romper las reglas.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Bueno, les hace bromas a las niñas, como ponerles insectos y esas cosas. Pero ayer puso, junto con otros 2 niños una rata en mi escritorio.

A Harry le causó risa eso, pero no lo quiso demostrar.

-Ya hablaremos con él ¿Usted lo va a castigar?

-Pues, los íbamos a suspender, pero decidimos darle una oportunidad. Simplemente su calificación en conducta bajará.

-Estoy de acuerdo y le aseguro que no se repetirá. Muchas gracias por ponerme al tanto.

-Gracias a usted por venir.

-Bueno, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que llegar al trabajo.

-Sí, no se preocupe, el timbre está por sonar.

Llegó al Ministerio. Subió al segundo piso a una gran oficina, llena de fotografías de su familia y amigos. Se sentó en su escritorio y vio una torre de memorandums que se puso a revisar.

-¿Puedo pasar jefe? –dijo una voz conocida.

-Pasa Ron. Y si me vuelves a decir jefe, te corro.

-Que simpático. Oye vine a ver si tienes el archivo de ese tal Augustus Long.

-¿Tú tienes ese caso? Pensé que se lo había dado a Tonks.

-Sí, pero yo estoy llevando el caso de Bernard Hart y necesito revisar el caso de Long, porque creo que están relacionados.

-Creo que tengo una copia déjame buscar –dijo levantándose hacía un gran archivero.

-¿Vas a ir a la casa de Fred?

-Sí, claro que iremos ¿Ustedes?

-Bueno, supongo que sólo un rato. Luna se cansa muy rápido.

-Está en su octavo mes ¿Qué esperas?

-Que lo tenga ya, eso de salir a las 4 de la mañana porque se le antoja una musaraña no es nada agradable. Te juro que esa mujer tiene los antojos más raros que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Bueno, después de todo es Luna ¿no? Además espérate, cuando tengan a su hijo te vas a desvelar más. Aquí está Augustus Hart.

-Gracias Harry, a por cierto mandó decir Ojoloco que sospecha de una banda de mortífagos cerca de su casa.

-Ojoloco con los años alucina más cosas, pero mandare a alguien, sólo para que esté seguro.

-Que no sea a mi, tengo mucho trabajo. Nos vemos al rato Harry.

-Adiós Ron.

Siguió trabajando con los memorandums, constantemente entraban y salían aurores para pedirle archivos, preguntarles de los casos, recibir órdenes, o simplemente para saludarlo. El trabajo era muy cansado, era el Jefe del departamento de Ley mágica. Tenía a su cargo Aurores, miembros del Wizengamot, uso inapropiado de la magia y el uso indebido de objetos muggles, en el que aún trabajaba Arthur.

Hermione, por su lado trabajaba en San Mungo, era la sanadora titular del piso 4. Por lo que estaba a cargo de cada enfermo con daños provocados por hechizos. Tenía a su cargo a pacientes como los señores Longbottom, Gilderoy Lockhart y más de ese tipo. Aunque le alegraba saber, que poco a poco los pacientes no tenían daños tan severos como ellos. Pero además de todo esto, tenía una asociación conocida como la PEDDO, la cual había crecido bastante en los últimos años y contaba ya con varios miembros.

Sirius cursaba el segundo año de primaria en una escuela muggle. Era un niño extraordinariamente inteligente, a pesar de que raramente ponía atención, pero contaba con los genes de Hermione, James y Lily. Tenía dos amigos inseparables, con los que hacía demasiadas travesuras. Volaba tan bien como su padre, quien lo enseñó a los 5 años, a pesar de la oposición de Hermione. Tenía atrás de él a varias niñas, pero como cualquier niño de su edad, él odiaba a las niñas.

Vivían en una casa en las afueras de Londres, no era muy grande ni muy pequeña. Tenía 3 recámaras amplias, un estudio, una sala de TV y juegos, una cocina, comedor, sala, un gran jardín y una pequeña alberca. Les gustaba vivir al estilo muggle, ya que ambos padres crecieron en casas muggles.

-Sr. Potter su pedido –dijo una bruja pequeña, quien les llevaba la comida todos los días.

-Gracias Kim y ya te dije que me digas Harry.

-De nada señor Harry, con permiso.

Harry salió de su trabajo, para comer lo que la bruja le había traído, la última semana había tenido que comer ahí, ya que el trabajo era demasiado, ya que ahora que Voldemort se había ido, había varias personas que querían ocupar su lugar. Aunque ninguna era tan poderosa como Voldemort les daban mucho trabajo a todos los aurores y, por lo tanto, a Harry. Terminó la hamburguesa que le había llevado y volvió a la pila de memorándums.

-Hola Harry, ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro. Siéntate Tonks.

-Oye te quería pedir un favorsotototototototote.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, mañana en la escuela de Josh va a haber algo así como un festival, los niños van a bailar y eso.

-Y quieres pedirme permiso para ir ¿verdad?

-Harry, entiéndeme. Sólo tiene 3 añitos y seguramente se va a ver hermoso, hasta los van a disfrazar no se de que y yo tengo que trabajar, aunque claro me gustaría estar todo el tiempo con él, pero tú sabes que el trabajo de Remus no nos puede mantener a los tres y…

-¡Tonks! Tranquila, ¿cuándo te he dicho que no?

-Nunca, pero la verdad si me da pena, vas a pensar que estoy abusando de ti, pues porque somos amigos y eres como un hijo para Remus y un tío para Josh y…

-No te preocupes, no pienso nada de eso.

-Entonces ¿puedo llegar más tarde?

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes. Pero de verdad quiero que trabajes duro en el caso de Long, no tenemos ni pista de él.

-Sí, no te preocupes Harry, de hecho tengo unos testimonios bastante buenos, sólo estoy juntándolos, pero mañana te los enseño, hoy en la noche los termino de acomodar.

-¿Hoy en la noche? ¿No vas a ir a casa de Fred?

-¡No me acordaba! Ahora tengo que ir a comprar un regalo para Ginny, bueno seguramente Remus se acordó, ahora le mando un mensaje, para ver si puede ir.

-¿Un mensaje? Si está en el cuarto piso ¿Porqué no vas?

-Porque estoy trabajando, además es más fácil mandarle un memorándum que ir. Bueno Harry, te dejo.

-Está bien, nos vemos en la noche.

Remus y Tonks llevaban 5 años de casados.

Remus Lupin trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas en la División de Hombres Lobo. Ganaba lo suficiente como para mantener una familia pequeña. Cada mes Hermione le preparaba la poción matalobos, por lo que se quedaba en el sotano de su casa, esperando a que la luna llena se ocultara.

Tonks seguía siendo un auror y de las mejores, había mejorado bastante en el ocultamiento, ya que era menos torpe. Se había convertido en toda una madre y aunque le daba cierta libertad a su hijo, también podía ser muy mandona y regañona si se lo proponía.

Josh tenía 3 años, era metamorfomago, al igual que su madre, aunque aún no dominaba muy bien ese poder. Era algo tímido como Remus, pero muy inteligente para su edad. Era todo para Remus y Tonks, que lo consentían demasiado y le daban todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus posibilidades. Iba en 1ro de kinder en la misma escuela que Sirius.

Harry seguía sumido en el trabajo, pero al voltear a ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las 6:30, cerró la carpeta en la que estaba trabajando y salió del lugar. Rápidamente subió al carro y fue por Sirius.

-¡Papá! –gritó el niño cuando su abuela abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo se portó? –preguntó Harry a su suegra.

-Bueno, al principio algo inquieto, pero lo calmamos con un libro que le prestamos, era de Hermione cuando era más chica.

-¡Tienes que leerlo papá! Es la Historia de Hogwarts ¿sabías que el techo del Gran Comedor parece un cielo real, pero realmente es un hechizo?

-Sí, viví ahí 7 años. Bueno despídete de tus abuelos.

-¿Me lo puedo llevar abuela?

-Claro que sí, yo te despido de tu abuelo que está dormido y no queremos despertarlo ¿verdad?

-Adiós abuela.

Salieron y se fueron hacia la casa, que no estaba muy lejos, cuando llegaron Hermione ya estaba arreglada, esperándolos.

-Se tardaron.

-Había algo de tráfico, las desventajas de tener que llevar a Sirius a una escuela muggle.

-Bueno, vámonos.

-No, me tengo que bañar.

-Te bañaste en la mañana, además le dije a Angelina que llegaríamos temprano, no como siempre…

-Bueno está bien, pero nos aparecemos ¿no?

-Sí, yo me llevo a Sirius.

-Bueno, ahí te espero.

Y con un ¡plop! desapareció.

-Yo no quiero aparecerme mamá -dijo Sirius- se siente feo.

-Es más rápido, ven dame la mano.

Aparecieron al lado de Harry, justo afuera de la casa de Fred y Angelina.

Tocaron y les abrió Fred.

-¡La familia Potter! Sirius, no has ido a la tienda.

-Mis papás no me llevan, pero algunos de las bromas han funcionado a la perfección.

-¡Jajaja! Pasen.

-¿Dónde está Richard? –preguntó Sirius.

-Allá arriba, viendo la tele.

Fred y Angelina tenían 6 años de casados. Vivían en una gran casa en Londres.

Fred, junto con su hermano seguían con "Sortilegios Weasley", la tienda estaba en varios países y se había convertido en la tienda de bromas más importante de toda Inglaterra.

Angelina jugaba en los Tornados, era una de las cazadoras. Ambos tenían mucho dinero, por lo que se daban muchos de los lujos que Fred siempre quiso en su niñez.

Tenían dos hijos, Richard de 6 años y Ginny de 4. Ambos tenían una maestra particular que iba diariamente a la casa a darles clases, contaban con varios elfos domésticos y una niñera que los cuidaba, ya que sus papás no estaban mucho en la casa.

Richard era igual de travieso que su papá y siempre les jugaba bromas a los elfos y a su hermana.

Ginny era una niña muy inteligente, era algo callada y tenía un carácter muy fuerte.

-¡Hola Richard! ¿Qué ves?

-Nada en especial, ¿quiéres jugar videojuegos?

-Sí, pon ese de pistolas.

-¿Ya hay mucha gente abajo?

-Pues no sólo tus abuelos, mis papás, Ron y Luna y creo que Bill y Fleur.

-¿Trajeron a Audrey?

-No la vi, pero supongo que sí. Debe de estar con Ginny.

Fleur y Bill tenían 8 años de casados y una hija llamada Audrey de 6 años.

Ambos trabajaban en Gringotts, con buenos cargos, por lo que se podían dar una buena vida. Bill tenía algunas marcas de la mordida de Greyback, pero realmente no se le notaban mucho.

Audrey era una niña muy bonita, por lo que se sentía mejor que los demás, Richard y Sirius no la soportaban, ya que se la pasaba haciendo comentarios contra todos. Esto había logrado que la niña fuera víctima de muchas de las bromas de Richard y Sirius.

-¡Richard! ¡Ven a saludar! –se escuchó la voz de Angelina.

-¿Preparado para una dosis de besos y abrazos? –dijo Sirius.

-Y de que me digan "¡Pero que grande estás!" "¡Eres idéntico a tu madre!"

-Bueno, deberíamos de acostumbrarnos. Vámos antes de que tu mamá se enoje.

-¡Hola niños!

-Hola tío Bill –contestaron los niños al unísono- ¿y mi tía Fleur? –preguntó Richard.

-Está en la cocina con tu mamá.

-¡Richard!

-Hola tío Ron ¿cómo estás?

-Bueno, algo cansado.

-¿Por el embarazo de mi tía Luna.

-Sí, es difícil levantarte a las 4 de la mañana por alguno de sus antojos y a las 6 otra vez al trabajo.

-Bueno, pero no queda mucho tiempo ¿o si?

-Espero que no. Realmente no sé como sus papás no se quejaban.

-Supongo que son un poco menos exagerados –dijo Sirius.

Ron y Luna tenían 1 año de casados y ella tenía 8 meses de embarazo. Duraron 4 años de novios, antes de casarse. La relación se dio ya que después de la muerte de Ginny, Luna se volvió muy unida a la familia. Aunque Ron no la soportaba al principio, empezó a entenderla y a escucharla.

Ron era un auror, trabajaba en el ministerio. Luna por su parte había heredado la revista de su padre, "El Quisquilloso", que aunque seguía contando historias absurdas como antes, tenía un poco más de compradores. Vivían en un departamento cerca del Ministerio.

-No, es porque sus esposas no son tan raras como la mía.

-¿Qué dices de mi Ron? –dijo Luna sentándose a su lado con una gran panza.

-Nada amor, que estoy impaciente porque nazca el bebé.

-Sí, claro. Seguramente contabas alguna anécdota de Lunática Lovegood ¿no?

-No, yo no cuento tus locuras. Ellos solos se dan cuenta de que estás más chiflada que nadie.

-Que simpático.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre, Richard se acercó a abrir.

-¡Tío George! –gritó el niño.

George lo levantó y lo subió a sus hombros.

-¿Vienes solo?

-Sí, digamos que no hay conquista esta noche.

-¿Pero y tu novia?

-Tenía una cena con sus papás o algo así.

-Que mal, ella me gusta para ti, creo que es la indicada.

George lo bajó.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo cabezón, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso otra vez ¡Sirius!

-¡Hola George!

-¿Qué tal te fue con lo de la maestra?

-Algo mal, aunque creo que mi mamá aun no sabe.

-Te dije que iba a funcionar. Nadie se da cuenta de que las ratas son falsas.

George aún era soltero, aunque llevaba 1 año de relación con una chica Norteamericana que tenía una tienda de Quidditch en el callejón Diagon, a un lado de la tienda. En los últimos años había tenido muchas relaciones, pero no había llegado a nada serio.

Era el tío consentido de todos los pequeños Weasley y de Sirius.

-¿Y dónde está Ginny?

-No sé, en algún lado con Audrey -dijo Richard volteando los ojos.

-No seas así, es tu prima.

-Desgraciadamente…

-Bueno, voy a buscarla.

-¿Saludaste a tus abuelos?

-¡Sabía que alguien se me olvidaba! Ven acompáñame, así se reparten los regaños.

-¡Abuela!

-¡Hola Richard! Pensé que no me ibas a venir a saludar.

-Hola señora Weasley.

-Hola Sirius ¡Pero que delgado estás! Voy a tener que hablar con tu mamá de eso.

-¿Y el abuelo?

-Fue con tu papá a ver como funcionaba no se que aparato.

-¿La computadora?

-Algo así, una tontería de esas.

Molly y Arthur vivían ahora solos en la madriguera. Arthur seguía con su trabajo en el ministerio, aunque ahora tenía una mejor oficina y ganaba un poco más. Molly vivía para sus nietos y su casa.

-¿Y cuándo viene el tío Charlie?

-No sé, tiene mucho trabajo. Pero su esposa y sus hijos querían venir.

-Le mandó unas fotos a papá de unos dragones –dijo Sirius- creo que uno de ellos es con el que se enfrentó en el torneo de los Tres Magos. Quería enseñarle cuanto había crecido.

-Bueno, a mí no me manda fotos, pero de repente una que otra lechuza.

-¿Percy va a venir? –preguntó Sirius.

-No sé, me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo.

-Sí como no. Siempre busca alguna excusa –dijo Richard.

-Está ocupado Richard, pero el nos quiere mucho a todos.

-Sí mamá, demasiado –dijo George sentándose- tanto que hace como 6 meses que no lo veo.

Percy trabajaba con el Ministro, era su asistente personal, por lo que ya tenía un nombre en el Mundo Mágico y muchos pensaban que sería el sucesor de Scrimgeour. Tenía 6 años de casado con Penélope Clearwater, quien era Jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Tenían un hijo de 5 años, quien estudiaba en casa.

Charlie aún vivía en Rumania. Seguía trabajando con Dragones. Llevaba 3 años de casado con una chica de allá y tenía 2 hijos, uno de 3 y uno de meses. La familia Weasley los conocía, ya que Charlie trataba de ir a Londres lo más seguido que podía.

-¡Sirius!

-¡Lupin!

-¿Cómo está mi sobrino consentido?

-Bueno además de guapo, inteligente, gracioso y fuerte… bien.

-¡Hola Sirius!

-¡Hola Tonks! ¡Hola Josh!

-Hola Sirius –dijo el niño.

-¿Tus papás?

-No sé, creo que mi mamá en la cocina y mi papá quien sabe donde se metió.

-Bueno, vamos a saludar.

Pasaron ahí el resto de la noche, platicando, bromeando, recordando viejos tiempos. Los niños jugaron en el jardín y molestaron a Audrey todo lo que pudieron.

-Bueno Fred, ya nos vamos. Mañana entramos temprano al trabajo.

-Está bien Harry, que bueno que vinieron.

-Papá ¿me puedo quedar a dormir? –dijo Sirius.

-No, estás castigado y además aún no le contamos a tu mamá tu gracia en la escuela.

-Vamos papá, no te lo tomes tan en serio.

-Si me lo tomo serio. Despídete de todos.

Llegaron a su casa por la chimenea. Después de un discurso por parte de Hermione a Sirius, todos se fueron a acostar.

-Buenas noches amor –dijo Harry besando a su esposa.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar.

-Ya te dije que castigué a Sirius. Ya no pienses en eso.

-No, no es de eso de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Entonces de qué?

-Te lo dije ayer mientras dormías ¿No te acuerdas?

-No, estaba dormido.

-Bueno, sólo para hacerlo igual a la última vez.

-¿La última vez? ¿De qué hablas Herms? Ya no le des vueltas al asunto.

-Estoy embarazada.

FIN

Bueno aca el agradecimiento a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews:

TATI Granger

jamesandmolly

jim Julie

karla.black.potter

Lian Potter

haru-malfoy

Belu

hpworld

ngr Pink

Rogue-Z

darkiy   
elsa. Granger

Mire

Eydren Snape 1 Granger

Tashana Mustang

Granger

xharrypotter92x pablo  
salemmejpyahoo.it

Pacitas

Metamorfosis

melas

Koni a todos!! Sin sus reviews el fic no hubiera continuado!!! Bueno por ahora, no tengo otra idea de fic, pero ahí hay algunos que pueden leer!! Y pues.. espero no tardar mucho para un nuevo fic!!


End file.
